


Himitsu

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	Himitsu

1>

 

那个前辈长的不算超凡脱俗，但是面孔白净又秀气，看似瘦弱的四肢，跳起舞来却拥有令人羡艳的爆发力。明明偶尔看着手机挽起嘴角，笑的温柔满面春风和煦，却又总是拒人于千里之外，人前孤高冷艳，拒绝任何外人探究式的接近。

 

二宫和也对此好奇的很。他见识过大野智的舞姿，熟稔到随着音乐灵动的舞步可以信手拈来。他们舞技平平，却能够在已经出道的前辈身后最好的位置伴舞，但是那样厉害的人却在最好的时候去到了京都。京都的红叶和安静的院落古街的确适合超然的大野，在这个地上波流行的年代，在剧场的小舞台上吊着威压流着眼泪吹着竹笛。

 

那时候樱井翔比他还要矮，大野智发育的早，站在一众jr里算是个身高出众的高个子。大野对这个看上去娇小又无害的后辈有点好感，没有像排斥其他人一样过度排斥他。二宫没大野那么单纯的心思，很早就能够看人看的通透，明白这个状似呆萌的豆丁并非池中之物，政治家的儿子庆应的学生只不过是选择了一条最方便上位的路。

 

而那个前辈太过纯粹，没想过从樱井身上拿到什么，只是饶有兴趣地接受着他的亲近。二宫那时是个远近闻名的阴沉小孩，背后经常有人说他长了一张童颜却一点都不天真。

 

都这么大了，人再天真就是傻。

 

不过……那个家伙，冰冷的面孔上，时不时地流露出来的温和的天真，每每都让阴暗到骨子里去的他产生飞蛾扑火的冲动。但他过激的想法甚至都无法被压下一分一毫，只要一想到大野他就会阴翳的如同捕不到猎物的狮豹，被饥饿逼的团团转，却拿不出一星半点儿好的解决方法。

 

他终究没办法像樱井翔那样，随时都摆出合情合理的面孔，体面又顺利地站在大野智身边。

 

#

 

是樱井翔邀请他一同去京都探望大野的。他虽然心里敬畏着大野，担心在他面前自己会原形毕露，但同在一个事务所里，多多少少还是说过几句话，一来二去在他脑海里大概能混上一个模糊不清的残影。

 

他和樱井是一路人，大概也能够把他存的心思猜到个七八分。

 

剧场里观众很少，多不过两百人，从台上往下看恐怕更为空空荡荡。樱井带着他坐到前排，静静地看了这一场舞台剧，牛若丸白衣若仙，撩起白纱讲话的时候，脸上依稀能够看到没来得及拭去的眼泪，舞台上炽热的灯光打在他的脸庞，晶莹的泪珠坠在他尖尖的下巴上，如果宝石一般异常的绚烂夺目。

 

只是这颗宝石所代表的悲伤的含义，让二宫不由得心里一恸。

 

樱井早就买好了慰问品，从东京大老远的给大野带来了精致的奶油蛋糕。二宫两手空空的，只能沾樱井的光，跟着他钻进后台的休息室。一路上不停的有已经换下演出服的jr路过，还是有几个人认出了他们俩，磕磕绊绊地向他们打了招呼。

 

走廊最尽头是大野的休息室，樱井上前敲了门。里面分明有衣物窸窣的声音，但是好大一阵子都没有传来人声的回应，樱井便转动了一下门把，门还是锁着的。

 

他再次敲门，稍微提高了点嗓门喊道：“大野君，你在里面吗？”

 

这时里面才传出来慌慌张张的回应，是来自那个人独特的软糯声音：“啊……等、呜等一下……”

 

樱井回头和二宫对视了一眼。这声音分明有些不对劲，但是两个人对此闭口不提，只是樱井再次开口安慰大野：“不要着急，你慢慢来。”

 

过了个三五分钟，房门才打开了。大野穿着私服，白净的小脸红扑扑的，下巴上还坠着没有擦干净的水珠。

 

“我刚才在换衣服，没听见。”他强装镇定地漾起笑容，“真是好久不见了，翔君个子是不是变高了一点？……和也的发型也变了。”

 

三个人一边寒暄着一边进了屋。天性使然，刚一进门二宫就漫不经心地开始打量着这个房间。大野的休息室居然是单独一间，面积不小，房间里还辟了一个淋浴间。虽然他是座长，但是大家同为jr，为什么大野的待遇与众不同，二宫心里有点犯嘀咕。

 

“这是礼物。从之前智君说过很喜欢的那家店里买的。”

 

大野接过蛋糕，不禁笑眯了眼睛：“是卖草莓巧克力的那家，翔君居然还记得。”

 

“去的时候不赶巧，草莓巧克力没有卖了，不然就买那个了。”

 

二宫在一边静静地听着两个人的寒暄，说的都是日语，但是听上去却像是加了密一样，他一句也听不懂。

 

#

 

大野不是很善谈，但是樱井一直诱引着他，闲聊持续了很久，二宫只是偶尔在被提到的时候插几句话。忽然传来了敲门声，大野登时一个激灵：“糟了，忘记时间了。”

 

“剧场要关门了？”樱井扭正手表看了一眼时间，“的确很晚了，而且都把晚饭的时间聊过去了。”

 

“回东京的新干线都没了，有人接么？不耽误明天的工作么？”大野问道。

 

没等两个人回答，他突然眉毛一抖，像是想到了什么，十指不受控制地缓缓曲起，轻轻地攥成了拳头搁在膝盖上微微打着颤。他咽了咽口水，想要艰难地开口：“那你们、住一晚吧，在这里，我现在联系一下旅……”

 

樱井摁下了他拿起手机准备拨号的手，笑道：“那么麻烦干什么？我们俩在客厅里挤一晚上就行了。听你说从这里走着就能到你家？正好我们路上买点吃的，回家煮火锅吃吧。”

 

二宫斜眼瞄着樱井，后者脸上如沐春风的表情没有一丝裂痕。这种强势又无礼的话，不像是樱井会说出来的。住哪儿不是住，他为什么要这样一反常态地去争取住进大野家的权利？

 

话说到这份上，饶是脸色有点发白的大野也不得不支支吾吾地答应了。

 

三个人顺路来到超市，买了些肉和青菜；没人成年买不了酒，只好将就着买了几罐饮料。从超市出来，又走了个五分钟就来到了大野租住的公寓楼下，途中经过民宿的时候，大野还试图挣扎着商量晚上吃完火锅之后让他们出来住，但是樱井仍旧笑眯眯的，毫不体谅地婉拒了大野的提议。

 

樱井这样未免显得有些不近人情了。但是比起一开始好奇大野的家是怎样的，现在二宫更好奇的变成了为什么大野如此抗拒他们两个留在他家过夜。三个男孩，还都是未成年胡闹的年纪，他没理由拒绝他们借宿一宿的请求，现在搞的好像……好像是他们两个在强迫一个小姑娘似的。

 

再往前追溯，为什么一身本事的大野在这样黄金的时间段里选择淡出公众的视野，为什么这么好说话的他在别人眼里是一朵不能接近的高岭之花，为什么作为一个普通的jr却受到了事务所不一般的对待，为什么在一般没有人会去打扰的休息室他还要特意锁上门，为什么应门的时候他的声音如此古怪……

 

这些线索就像胡乱交缠在一起的绳索，彼此之间存在着强烈的关联，但是二宫的思维中这些绳线却是混乱一片，根本无法解开。

 

他想不出任何理由能够去解释这些古怪的事实。他抓了抓头发，心里生出一股难以掩饰的焦躁。

 

#

 

公寓里炊具齐全，但是没什么动过火的迹象。大野手忙脚乱地从橱柜里抽出一个沾了灰的不锈钢锅，折腾了好久才在客厅上支起了火锅。樱井自告奋勇去找他们俩用的杯子，顺手把大野的水杯也捎到厨房去冲洗了。二宫则是窝在电视机前翻他收藏的DVD，从头到尾翻了一遍大概摸清了这人的喜好，然后随便抽了张碟推进了播放器。

 

再回过头的时候，锅里的水已经烧开了，饮料也倒好了。他和樱井是两个一模一样的普通玻璃杯，大野面前则是他平日惯用的深蓝色陶瓷杯，橙汁搁透明杯子里看起来黄澄澄的，搁他那蓝杯子里颜色就变得有点瘆人。

 

仨人围着茶几席地而坐，又是地暖又有地毯，坐着舒服。晚上没吃饭，三个人都饿坏了，也不管电视上放着什么影片，各自抱着各自的碗分抢锅里的肉片。过了一会儿肉片煮完了，往里添菜的时候各个肚子都七八分饱了，便任由蔬菜叶子在锅里起起伏伏。

 

“来干杯吧。”樱井举起还没有动的饮料，“本来想过两天你过生日的时候来看你的，可惜提前问了问事务所，那个时候脱不开身。提前祝你生日快乐！”

 

二宫跟上：“生日快乐。”

 

大野有点措手不及，愣了几秒钟才笑盈盈地一同举起了杯子：“谢啦。”

 

刚刚的火锅吃的嘴咸，嘴唇一触到清爽的橙汁，饶是不贪甜的二宫都忍不住多喝了几口。再往那边一看，大野杯子里的橙汁也几乎见底了。

 

最后锅里的菜也没怎么动，樱井便准备把整个锅抬到厨房里去。似乎是想尽地主之谊，大野想站起来接替樱井来做收拾的工作，但是人不知为何有点软趴趴的。他晃了晃发晕的头，只能坐在原地断断续续地嘱咐樱井放在橱柜里就好不用管它，说话还有点大舌头。

 

樱井消失在厨房之前略带深意地望了二宫一眼。

 

二宫叹了口气，架住大野的腋窝将他扶了起来，在他耳边轻声道：“忙了一天累了吧。我扶你去床上好好休息。”大野有点力不从心地挣动了两下，但是浑身没劲，最终还是软绵绵地任由二宫摆布。

 

大野虽然瘦，但是个头比二宫还高上一些，再加上二宫平时疏于锻炼，架着一个完全失了力气的他多少有点费力。他把大野放在床上，又不好擅自翻他的衣柜帮他换衣服，于是便默默地坐在了床边。

 

很快厨房的水声消失了，一阵脚步声之后，樱井出现在卧室门口。

 

二宫头都不抬：“你胆子还真不小。”

 

喝橙汁喝醉了？开什么玩笑。

 

“你不是一开始就猜到我想要干什么了嘛。”樱井双臂交叉着靠在门框上笑道，“你和我是一样的，至少在智君这件事上来说。不过啊，你知道的事情还是少了点。”

 

二宫眯起眼睛：“这么说，你知道什么秘密。”

 

“我是个胆小鬼，很多事儿不敢一个人担着。”樱井答非所问，坐在床的另一侧，手指卷起大野额前的软发，一路流连到他的脸颊，这个人明明这么瘦，但是脸却鼓鼓囊囊的，实在想不到这个人怎样顶着这一张幼嫩的脸蛋，装出平时那副高冷的样子。

 

二宫转过身，眼神危险地望着樱井冒犯的动作。谁知樱井居然没有到此为止，而是直接解开了大野胸前的扣子。二宫没想到他会冒犯至此，猛地伸手握住了他的手腕。然而樱井淡淡地瞥了他一眼，另一只手缓缓地推开了他前来阻止的手。

 

“我给他下药，又不是为了邀请你一起欣赏他的睡颜。”樱井淡笑道。

 

二宫缓缓地咽了口口水，被推开的手不知道放在哪里，当下他更不知道应该把自己的目光往哪里放。一整排扣子被解开，下面露出了一件贴身又轻薄的黑背心。樱井敞开白衬衣，拽着背心的下沿将背心缓慢地推高，平坦白皙、肌肉纹理漂亮异常的小腹一点一点地裸露了出来。

 

背心推到胸膛的时候，一件二宫难以定义的短小衣物出现了。樱井把背心推高到锁骨，把那件衣服完全露了出来才停下了动作。

 

半晌，二宫声音带着颤，不确定地问出了口：“束、束胸？”

 

“嗯。他还小，也还是处女，所以没有怎么发育，用薄一些的束胸完全能够掩饰住。”樱井声音十分平静，公式化到仿佛正在向二宫做科普。他单手绕到大野身后，摸索了一下解开了束胸的挂扣，松垮下来的束胸瞬间被微微顶高了一些，樱井直接把束胸取了下来。

 

二宫忽然觉得胸口憋得难受，这才发现自己几乎忘记了呼吸。这男人胸前分明有一对属于少女的乳房，尚未发育、略显平坦，但乳粒的大小和乳晕的颜色明显区别于男性。他本身就有一张秀气的脸，如今配上了这样的身体竟然一点都不觉得怪异，二宫第一反应并不是他有一副畸形的身体，而是在怀疑大野是不是为了学跳舞而假扮成男生进了事务所，这样想的话，希望离开人多眼杂容易露馅的东京这件事，似乎也说得过去了。

 

然而樱井没有到此为止，他拉开大野的裤子拉链，褪下了他松松垮垮的牛仔裤。大野穿着再普通不过的灰色平角内裤，不用拉下内裤二宫也能看出把内裤撑出形状的物什不可能长在女生身上。刚刚才建立起来的解释被瞬间推倒，二宫脑袋里晕晕乎乎的，眼见着樱井把大野下身剥了个干净，把两条细长的腿推高摆成M状，然后把软软的阴茎拨到一边，平日不可能暴露在外的隐秘的器官此刻正被迫向他们打开。

 

樱井此刻也显得有些失控，指尖径直探向了那处幽密的花穴，冰凉的手指刚一接触到敏感的花唇，正陷在深度睡眠中的大野忽然打了个哆嗦。樱井也被吓了一跳，但发现他并没有清醒过来的迹象，便再度探指深入。食指在花穴浅出微微弯曲，勾住了被内阴紧紧包裹住的小核来回刮弄。

 

他的精神还被禁锢着，但是身体已然清醒过来。他高高地仰起头，脚趾耐受不住地蜷起，白净的脸迅速浮上了红晕，嘴唇无意识地微张，逸出点点的呻吟。转眼未经人事的小小花穴便分泌出了大量湿滑的粘液，不仅打湿了樱井插入进去的三根手指，甚至顺着臀缝滑落下去，沾湿了后穴和他身下的一小方床单。

 

二宫突然福至心灵，沾着这具身体自产的润滑剂，小心翼翼地撬开紧闭的后穴，插入了两根手指到处试探着，三下两下歪打正着地碰到了前列腺，一直被温润的动作刺激着阴蒂，忽然被一下重击责罚到了敏感处，大野发出一声短促的尖叫，身体绷紧，阴茎彻底硬了。

 

樱井似乎因为忽然被夺去了主动权而感到不悦，便放弃了温和的抚摸，赌气似的夹住硬硬的阴核搓动，又多伸了一根手指，小幅度地蹭着敏感异常的内阴。大野大概还没有同时遭受过两套性器官带来的快感，不知所措地想要合上双腿，却被樱井和二宫一边一条腿给拉的更开更方便玩弄了。

 

前后被持续性地机械刺激，没怎么尝过甜头的身体早就耐受不住这样暴风骤雨的玩弄，他发出长长的微弱的哀鸣，未曾得到过抚慰的肉棒喷射出浓稠的白浊，射精还没有结束，前方的花穴也紧跟着高潮了，一边剧烈颤抖着一边缩紧夹住了樱井的手指，待到他漫长的高潮结束，樱井抽出的手指沾染着大量透明的水渍，被插开了小口的花穴也哆哆嗦嗦地吐露出刚才爆发的透明欲液。

 

#

 

“双……性人？”二宫说的艰涩，长这么大，说过那么多话，但是这三个字却从来没有连贯着从他的嘴里说出来过。

 

“……其实这是种病，有的人生了这种罕见的病不知道会变成什么样子。我也查过不少这样的案例，像他这样，两套器官都发育的这么正常的不多。”樱井说道。

 

二宫已经从震惊中回了神，暗暗地捋顺了之前想不通的事情之后，便看向樱井开口问道：“你是怎么知道的？”

 

樱井沉吟片刻，答道：“一年之前，智君还没有离开东京的时候，我曾经偷听到社长和智君妈妈的谈话。因为智君平时没什么特别喜欢的东西，特别的淡泊，又不喜欢和人说话，阿姨偶然发现了智君喜欢跳舞，于是就给事务所寄了他的履历。

 

“因为住在男生的宿舍里，智君的身体迟早会暴露，所以阿姨在集训地旁租了房子让他单独出来住。当时课也不多，智君就一边跟着事务所练跳舞一边上学。

 

“智君之所以退学，外人看来是因为要来京都无法兼顾学业，但实际上是因为jr的身份让平时默默无闻的智君一下子有了关注度，他本身又长的太清秀，终于有一天受到了学校老师的猥亵。虽然当时他挣开老师逃走了，但是那个男老师却因此知道了智君的秘密。

 

“他要了不少的封口费，这笔钱是社长来付的。社长因此与智君签下了两年京都的契约。对他来说其实这样更好，他本来就不喜欢学校，再加上那老师给他带来的心理阴影太严重，那时的他来到京都反而是种解脱。”

 

“那契约还差两个月就要到期了，他马上就有理由离开杰尼斯了。你这个时候出手，不是太晚了吗。”

 

樱井站起身来，去起居室拿来他的背包，从内袋里拿出了一个信封递给了二宫。

 

“社长怎么会轻易的放过这么一个人？杰尼斯还从来没有一个人，能够同时散发出男人和女人的魅力，在社长的眼里，这可是一块只要稍加雕琢就能大放异彩的璞玉。”

 

二宫展开手中的打印纸，纸上密密麻麻地写了许多的组合名，这些组合名又被一一地划去，只有一个纯汉字的组合名幸存了下来，盘踞在打印纸的右下角，被反复地画了好几个圆圈。

 

“岚？”

 

“过两天他就会被以帮忙的名义被召回东京，去录制出道曲。”樱井捏着打印纸的上沿，把反面翻过来给二宫看，“11月，我们就会出道。”

 

二宫怔怔地看着纸上苍劲有力的五个名字，瞬间像是被重物击中了心脏一样，整个人陷入了死寂的沉默。

 

2>

 

一觉醒来，他感觉头疼欲裂，一直用指腹压揉着太阳穴，这才勉强睁开了眼睛。房间里很暗，但是浅色的窗帘被日光投射上了屋外树枝的影子，他知道外面天亮了。

 

昨晚他们酒足饭饱，他刚想去收拾碗筷，但是奈何困意太浓，只能吩咐了樱井几句，劳烦客人去做清理了。之后他迷迷糊糊的，也没给两个客人铺被子，自己倒是好，倒头睡了过去，一睡就睡到了天亮。

 

大野觉得哪里怪怪的，昨天他没多做什么，演出的场次和平常一样，他怎么就昨晚格外的困倦。他掀开被子，身上还是昨天穿的衬衣运动裤，用被子遮掩着碰了碰裹胸也还在熟悉的位置。

 

他悬着的心稍微放下了一点。

 

他一直小心翼翼地保护着自己身体的秘密。就算是在朋友面前，他也不能完全卸下心防。拥有这样怪异的身体，还想不受外人蔑视地正常生活，他就不得不步履维艰，每一步都走的如履薄冰。

 

#

 

大野洗了个澡换上外出的私服后出了卧室。樱井正坐在沙发上静着音看晨间新闻，二宫则歪歪扭扭地躺在沙发上，身上盖着羽绒衣。他心底羞愧的不行，自己又是前辈又是地主，让客人别扭地凑合了一晚上，于情于理都实在是说不过去。

 

听到他门打开的声音，樱井便回过头来，微笑着轻声问好：“早上好。昨晚我们俩一个不注意你就倒在沙发上睡着了。你平时都是这么累的吗？早知道这样，我们两个昨天说什么都不会这么任性地来打扰你的。”

 

“不……也没有多累。已经习惯了。”他的视线转向还在熟睡的二宫，“昨天实在是太抱歉了，连被褥都没给你们铺出来我就……昨天也不知道怎么了，困的受不了。”

 

大概是良好家教的原因，他们明知道家里某个地方会有备用的被褥，却都没有做出冒昧的举动，两个人在沙发上凑合了一个晚上。

 

“别放在心上。”樱井摇了摇头，关上电视站了起来，“他晚上玩游戏机玩到很晚，一时半会儿估计起不来。我们出去买点早餐吧。”

 

别说照顾别人了，大野自己的生活质量都没有太高，有的时候忙起来都顾不上在家里吃早饭，之前收到过面包机，实际上也没有用过几次。他羞窘道：“好。”

 

剧场的工作集中在下午和晚上，要不是昨天晚上睡得早，他也不会大早上的就这么清醒。他多少还是知道樱井是个家境优渥的小少爷，本来下意识地要带他去公寓附近的罗森，走了两步他便踌躇了起来。

 

“翔君早饭想吃什么？”

 

樱井已经走到他前面了，听到他的问话，便折回来勾住他的肩膀，揽着他亲昵地往前走：“想吃你平常吃的东西。”

 

如果自己是正常的男人的话，是不会对这种亲昵的姿势感到反感的吧。

 

大野感觉自己后背发僵，但是大脑中闪过了许多应对的可能性，最后没有拒绝樱井的亲近，决定默默地忍耐。而且他并不讨厌樱井，如果自己不是这种身体的话，他应该会完完全全地向樱井敞开心扉，两个人说不定还能成为一辈子的朋友。

 

他遗憾地移开了视线。

 

樱井站在货架旁边，眼见着大野拿了三份颜色寡淡看上去就没什么营养的鲑鱼盖饭，摸了摸鼻子，有点忍不住想上前去阻止他，然后带他去吃些热乎乎又健康的东西，但他终究是放下了手，默默地从旁边货架上另拿了三盒牛奶。

 

虽然他没有恶意，但是大野一定会感受到恶意。而且他今天就要回东京了，今天管了他一顿早饭，明天他又会去吃便利店的便当。

 

还是忍一忍，等他回了东京，等他回到他身边……

 

“翔君还想吃什么吗？”大野说着话来到他身边，把他手里的牛奶揽到自己怀里，“吃关东煮吗？”

 

樱井摇头，反问道：“你中午吃什么？”

 

大野歪头笑了笑：“去吃剧场的便当。”

 

这个用便当和工作堆起来的身体，人都将近成年了，却没一点成年的感觉，还骨瘦如柴的像个刚窜了个儿的青春期少年。他离开东京的时候脸蛋上还肉乎乎的，现在那些可爱的肉肉都掉没了。

 

“把大野喂胖一点”提上了樱井翔长远日程安排的第一项。

 

“我家里有微波炉，回家里热吧。”见樱井没什么想要追加的，大野便径直去了收银台。说实话他是感觉樱井在忍耐着数落他的说辞，比他更加成熟的樱井在极力照顾着他身为前辈的感受。他也知道自己日子过的没什么营养，但是被后辈教训还是让他感到羞愧难当。

 

樱井默许他去结了账，两个人原路折回了公寓。二宫还没醒过来的迹象，但是如果现在不起来吃早饭的话，大野就会耽误了今天的第一场公演，他不得不横下心来将他摇醒过来。

 

二宫迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，目光一触及大野的脸，耳朵突然变红发烫起来，他的眼神四处游移，垂下头去用手掌遮住一边的耳朵降降温，咽了口唾沫之后才磕磕绊绊地说出来了一句早上好。

 

该不会是晨勃什么的吧……

 

大野看着他这副困窘的样子忽然有点想笑，说起来二宫小他三岁，还是个扎扎实实的小孩儿，害羞也是正常的。他咳嗽了两声，忍着笑让他快去洗漱完过来吃早饭，便不再管他，去厨房捣弄微波炉了。

 

看着大野的背影，二宫长长地舒了口气。樱井腰板挺的直直地，坐在一旁的单人沙发上打开电视看新闻，脸上神色没有任何异常。他明白樱井算计昨晚很久了，这么淡定也说得过去，可昨天发生的事情对他冲击太大，以至于他昨晚打了好几个小时的电动，清晨才睡觉，也没办法避免晚上做梦梦到些咸湿的情景。早上被叫醒的时候，梦境里满面潮红呜咽呻吟的大野和清爽又温润的大野重叠在了一起，他几乎差点就在大野面前射出来。

 

要是真的没忍住干了这么羞耻的事情，他以后在大野面前真是再也抬不起头来了。

 

他披上羽绒服匆匆地解决了欲望冲了澡出来，三个人围在餐桌上吃掉了一模一样的鲑鱼盖饭和牛奶，又在客厅逗留了一小会儿，大野就叫车把他们送上了新干线。

 

大野身板小小的，裹着比他大很多的蓬松羽绒服，针织帽下的小脸看上去幼的不行。他站在站台上，小幅度地冲他们挥着手，他和樱井坐在车里，眼睁睁地看他一点点变小，变得看不见。二宫一时没能动作，还怔怔地望着窗外，很久之后他想收回视线，却发现靠窗的樱井脸也仍旧朝着窗户，但是却正在通过倒影看着失神的他。

 

樱井露出了一个意味深长的表情。

 

#

 

再次见到大野是几个月之后了。这段时间二宫和大野联系很多，恰好大野已经倦了京都的工作，好几次和二宫在电话里正正经经地商量辞职的事情。二宫一开始也琢磨着退社，好去美国继续学习舞台剧，但是自从从樱井那里得到了他们有可能与大野结成组合出道的消息之后，他就暂且放弃了退社的打算。

 

他全数接纳着大野的不安和焦躁，尽力去安抚着他。但大野似乎去意已决，后来反而不怎么提这件事情了。在都内的录音棚里见到大野的时候，他还以为自己眼花了，反倒是大野笑笑来和他打了招呼。

 

“Johnny桑说让我来帮忙录一下音。”大野皱了皱眉，“我只是个帮忙的，为什么会有我的solo啊……”

 

二宫几乎是立刻就明白了社长心里打的算盘，暗暗地佩服社长居然能这么面不改色心不跳地忽悠大野。他能相信这样蹩脚的借口，绝对是社长说这话的时候表情太过正经，让人看不出丝毫的破绽。

 

也难怪，一个商人，碰上了这么难得的商机，怎么会轻易地就放他离开呢。

 

“总之先录了再说吧。”二宫宽慰他。

 

大野点了点头，推开录音室的门，又折回来对他说：“我之前向Johnny桑提过了，退社的事情。他也答应了。等我要走的时候，再叫你和翔君一起吃饭。”

 

二宫看了一眼手上的歌词，标题是加粗字体的A·RA·SHI，里面标着大野智solo的歌词处处都是。他知道大野出道这件事情是逃不掉的、板上钉钉的事实了，便敷衍地答应了下来。

 

之后果不其然，社长又用几乎一样的套路将他哄到了夏威夷。在记者见面会的前一晚，社长亲自叮嘱他们面对提问要注意的事情的时候，大野还执拗地相信着他只是来帮忙的，迷迷糊糊地和他们一起背了一堆回答。社长只期望着大野能顺顺利利地出道，之后的事情也都好办了，于是也没有强求他记住多少情报，大部分事情都托付给了他们四个人。

 

直到登上了游艇，“岚”的大旗在相叶手里飘扬起来，大野才终于慌了神，手足无措地向二宫和樱井发出求救的讯号。二宫和樱井对视了一眼，纷纷苦笑着冲他摇了摇头。

 

但是大野就算不情愿，多少还是最年长的一个，同时也知道自己身体惹出的麻烦是被Johnny桑摆平的，两年间受了Johnny桑不少的恩惠，便乖乖地听从staff的安排，抱着蓝色的气球一言不发地站在最边上，时不时地抚平被海风吹乱的头发，只有在被问到问题的时候才淡淡地说几句话。

 

他一直以来都在京都，是组合里最神秘的一个。大部分记者手里握着其他四个人的情报，唯独对大野不甚了解，恰好他又不爱说话，于是整场见面会下来，大野的嘴就没张开过几次。

 

结束之后他们回到了宾馆，大野一整天下来受到的冲击太大，一言不发地回了自己的房间。社长先行回国了，留下他们五个去应对后续的影像收录。

 

樱井前脚刚刚到大野门口，后脚二宫就跟过来了。屋子里安安静静的一点声响都没有。樱井敲了敲门，里面没有一点动静，他又加大了手上的力气，这才听见微弱的窸窣声，不一会儿门开了。

 

大野脸上虽然干干净净的，似乎是刚刚洗了脸，但是眼圈却红红的，显然是哭过了。他只开了个门缝，大概是打算寒暄几句就打发他们回去，并没有让他们进门的意思。但是樱井却非常强硬，硬是用膝盖顶开了门，揽着大野的肩膀进了屋。

 

二宫跟在后面合上了门。现在看起来，樱井背影的轮廓已经比年上的大野更为宽阔了，大野身板单薄，又有点猫背，被樱井收在怀里，散发出一种难以言说的、仿佛精致小巧的玻璃制品一样的脆弱之感。

 

“你们都知道吧，出道这件事。什么时候知道的？去京都的时候就知道了吗？”大野说着说着笑了起来，刚刚忍住了的眼泪又像断了线的珠子，连连滚落下来，“我简直，我简直就像……”

 

“嗯。那个时候，就知道了。”樱井坦然道。

 

二宫挑了挑眉，他知道大野其实是个敏锐的人，许多事情他都能看出预兆，但是他却太固执于自己希望的故事走向，所以才没去相信自己敏锐的直觉。只是樱井这么痛快地承认了这件事情让他有些措手不及。但是很快他就明白了樱井是打算真假掺半地向大野解释，这样听起来可信度高，如果将来有兜不住了必须要全部坦白的一天的话，这样说起来也好减少对彼此的伤害。

 

大野愣愣地抬起脸来，看上去也是被樱井的坦诚吓了一跳，嘴唇颤抖着，不一会儿眉毛就委屈地塌了下来。

 

樱井话说到一半不往下说了，抬起头望向了抱着胸站在一边的二宫。后者撇了撇嘴，知道樱井深谋远虑，说谎这件事他绝对不可能一个人担住，说什么都得拖他一起下水。

 

“本来是知道了这件事，想去告诉你的，毕竟你说了那么多次想要走……如果真的出道了可就彻底走不了了。”二宫清了清嗓子，“但是小智子，你从来没有坐在观众席里看过舞台上的自己。”

 

“特别漂亮。你是天生属于舞台的，你的声音、你的舞步，连你的眼神都是。”樱井把话接过去，“散场之后我和nino纠结了很久才去找了你，最后都舍不得告诉你有可能出道这件事……我一想到你一身才华，憋屈在京都的剧场里，连影像都不会留下来就匆匆忙忙地消失了，我就不甘心的要命。”

 

“这都是我们两个的私心，”樱井揉了揉他的头发，声音轻柔不已：“没有考虑到你的想法，对不起。”

 

二宫默默地坐到大野身边，两个人一左一右地夹住了他。他想错了，樱井想说的不是半真半假的解释，而是只说出了真正原因的一部分。京都的表演的确震撼了他们，这个才华横溢的偶像去意已决也的确让他们惋惜，但是大野是去是留并不是他们能够左右的，真正让他们决心插手这件事情的原因还有其他。

 

只不过，他只需要知道其中一部分就足够了。

 

大野垂着眼睛，晶莹的泪珠挂在下睫毛上。他已经不哭了，只是低着头发起了呆。

 

半晌他才出了声：“我知道了。我想一个人呆一会儿……”

 

二宫和樱井交换了一个眼神，樱井先站了起来，二宫则拍了拍大野的肩膀，嘱咐道：“明天早上还有拍摄，早点睡。”

 

大野闷闷地应了一声，等到两个人合上门出去了，才脱力地躺倒在床上。

 

这件事情不怪他们两个，他其实早就感觉到了异样，只是他不愿意相信，也不愿意去改变罢了，这样才一步一步地顺着Johnny桑的安排走到了今天。

 

他不能去责备Johnny桑，先是摆平了他身体惹出的祸端，又为了小小的一个他而去费心费力地编织了一段故事，把许多jr梦寐以求的出道的机会送到了他眼前。他更不能去埋怨樱井和二宫，他们并没有知会他的义务，顺着他别扭的性子，又认认真真地回答了他无理取闹的问题。他明明年龄上是最年长的，却总得到他们的照顾。他知道二宫和樱井都有辞职的打算，但是却都承担起了自己的责任，体面地回答了记者的问题，而他却一直闹着别扭，完全失了一个前辈应有的风度。

 

大野越想越钻牛角尖，想来想去只能怪自己。他喜欢唱歌跳舞，也喜欢站在舞台上，喜欢被镁光灯笼罩时淡淡的暖意，也喜欢观众屏住呼吸看他一个人表演时安静的剧场。

 

只是他……他为什么是这样的身体？他也想和这些优秀的男孩子称兄道弟，一起攀登到偶像的巅峰，可他不行，他必须时时刻刻和他们保持距离，胆战心惊地保守住身体的秘密。但是结成组合之后，他们会一起活动、共享更衣室和化妆间，气氛到了恐怕还有可能解扣子脱上衣，可这些事情他都做不到。

 

他甚至有种预感，这个秘密他恐怕守不了多久了。可是暴露了之后呢？之后应该怎么办？之后他会面对怎样的窘境？他想不出来，也根本不敢去想。他缓缓地蜷起腿，缩成小小的一团，仍旧觉得哪里有双眼睛，早就看透了他拙劣的伪装。他有些害怕，颤抖着钻进了被窝里。

 

在一片黑暗之中，他才感觉稍微心安了一些。这几天来又是颠簸又是担惊受怕，他的神经紧绷了太久了，刚刚卸下心防，四肢感到有暖意开始流动，便撑不住地陷入了昏睡。

 

 

3>

 

他与二宫和也，本来是抱着拴住大野智的心思，默许了这个组合的结成。但是结成第二年，他们便如同烟花一样黯淡了下去，在危险的边缘摇摇欲坠。

 

他们四个人在jr时期就已经积攒了足够的人气，后来回东京的大野智也没有任何逊色之处。性格的搭配刚刚好，分工人设也刚刚好，他本就很在乎正在做的事情，是个做什么都想做的出色的人，如今面对着这样惨淡的光景，实在是苦恼不堪。

 

大野智本来是被强迫着留下来的，但是两年间却渐渐地和他们四个人走近了，一同经历了大起大落，也变得冷静异常，他已经成为了这个团队名副其实的精神支柱，这样的评价一点都不为过。

 

#

 

这天他们下了前辈的综艺节目，相叶雅纪是第二个离开的乐屋。第一名仍旧是大野智，他每每都会惊奇大野为什么动作会这么迅速。他回到乐屋的时候，大野智正在穿外套。他们的新经纪人在他后面进来，一进门就冲着大野智问道：“准备好了吗？”

 

大野智点了点头：“马上就好了。”

 

“利达有工作？”

 

“唔嗯。铃木桑说今晚有新番组的碰面会，我……”

 

“新番组？”相叶感觉哪里怪怪的，转头望向经纪人，“是团番吗？怎么一点消息都没有？都五点了，现在开碰面会是不是太晚了？”

 

经纪人解释道：“还不是正式的碰面会，先让队长去一下而已。回头再安排大家集体的碰面会。”

 

大野智已经背好了包，经过相叶身边的时候笑了笑：“没关系的爱拔酱，铃木桑会和我一起的。”

 

相叶雅纪晃了神，转眼大野智就跟在经纪人身后消失了。他越想越不对劲，但又说不出哪里不对，推门出去想要追上去，这时已经看不见大野的身影了。

 

他和刚刚电视剧杀青的风间俊介约在了一家新开的酒吧，风间如约来到电视台大楼的门口等他。风间看他慌慌张张地跑了出来，便迎了上去，抬高帽檐问他怎么了。

 

“我家leader……”

 

他一时不知道怎么描述好。

 

“大野桑的话，刚才和你们经纪人一起上了保姆车。”风间指了指背后，“往那边去了。发生什么事了吗？”

 

相叶摇了摇头，再也不作声了。

 

#

 

他们前几天刚刚更换了经纪人，表面上只是正常的更换工作人员，实际上却正好印证了他们正处于低谷的事实。樱井翔有点力不从心，但是接踵而来的灵异外景、博人眼球的综艺节目让他完全无暇去思考这些细节。

 

樱井翔会出演下一期的灵异外景，于是在节目结束后留下来参加了商讨会。他最后一个离开了乐屋，一出门恰巧碰上了国分前辈。他勉强提起精神，深深地鞠了一躬说了一句您辛苦了，前辈却停下了脚步，站在他身边摸了摸他的头。

 

他疑惑地抬起头，看见前辈一脸担忧。

 

“等我两分钟，我马上就收拾好了。”

 

樱井翔张了张嘴，最终什么话都没有说，默默地站在乐屋门口等待国分。国分好像就只进去拿了包，很快就出现在了转角。两个人一前一后，樱井翔一路无言地跟着国分走进了车库。

 

车开出去之后，国分才松了一口气，皱着眉问他：“你们换经纪人了？”

 

“换了，”樱井翔点头。

 

“小心那个人……”国分像是在斟酌着用词，最后隐晦地提醒道，“那个人，传闻不太好。经常会让艺人上酒桌，出过几次事。”

 

樱井翔多少也知道事务所里的派系斗争，却并没有把更换经纪人和派系扯上关系。国分这么一点，他倒是隐隐约约地明白了其中玄机。

 

“也就忍这几个月，我们都会想想办法。”车停在了樱井家门口，国分撑着方向盘，安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“大野那个家伙，虽然成熟了不少，不过还是有点天真，不是很在意这些事情，总是觉得自己只要不做什么就不会招来麻烦。”

 

樱井翔头皮有些发麻，他第一害怕经纪人会对他们几个不利，第二又觉得国分话里有话。虽然没有明说，但他话里的意思很明显，就是让他们要保护好大野智。可是为什么只说大野智？

 

他千恩万谢，推开车门下了车，又郑重地对国分告别。前辈没有看他，只是冲他摆了摆手。樱井翔目送着车远去，冷汗津津，暗暗地吞了口口水。

 

到底有多少人知道大野智的秘密？到底有多少只眼睛在看着他……

 

＃

 

酒吧离电视台大楼有个五站路的距离，路上不堵，风间开车也稳，相叶仰躺在后座上发了会儿呆就到了目的地。两个人在吧台上有一搭没一搭地聊着天消磨时间。

 

酒保看他们两个眼熟，而相叶冷着脸不太好搭话，他便选择在对话的间隙和风间说上了话。刚好今天相叶怪怪的，总是心不在焉的，一副魂不守舍的样子，风间心想暂且放他一个人呆着，便转去回应了酒保。

 

“……！”相叶忽然倒抽一口冷气，直接跳下了高脚凳，还险些推倒了酒杯。

 

风间吓了一跳，抓住他的手腕急切问道：“你怎么了？你今晚……”

 

相叶没工夫解释太多，甩开风间的手，声音一个劲地发颤，哆哆嗦嗦地、失控地喊道：“我家leader——！”一句话没说完整，他便冲进了酒吧深处。

 

虽然没有理解他到底看见了什么，但风间哪里敢放他一个人，嘱咐了酒保两句后就朝相叶消失的方向追了过去。他来晚了几步，相叶已经把一个醉醺醺的中年男人揍的满脸是血，男人口齿不清地求饶，不顾一切地想要往厕所隔间里躲，却被相叶一遍遍地拽出来继续殴打。

 

他向来是个沉稳的人，笑呵呵的老好人，风间从没见过这么失控的相叶。但他比相叶矮小一些，力气也不够，冲上去想要拉住相叶，却被完全暴走的相叶用手肘误伤了好几下。

 

“爱、爱拔酱……”

 

微弱的声音从门大敞着的隔间里传出来。听见这声音，风间整个人一个激灵，相叶那句惊慌失措的“我家leader”恍惚间又在耳边响了起来，如同一记重拳砸向他的面门，惊的他一时间僵硬到动弹不得。

 

长相秀丽的青年从隔间伸出手来，想要站起来往外走，腿却软的不像话，剧烈地打了两下颤，就再也撑不住自身的重量，啪的摔倒在地，如同刚刚学步的小鹿一样。然而他脸上一片酡红，裤子被褪了半截，上衣也尽数敞开着，因为高热而泛起的嫣红色彩甚至蔓延到了他白皙的胸膛。

 

“爱拔酱，不要打了……”

 

仍旧是微弱的、带着哭腔的声音，但这声音却像是镇定剂一样，相叶的动作因此停下来了。沾血的拳头悬在空中，趁这个间隙，男人连滚带爬地从相叶的殴打中逃脱出来，踉踉跄跄地逃离了卫生间。

 

相叶一下子瘫坐在地。

 

那个人他认识，是个著名的编导，在综艺圈举足轻重。

 

但是当他看见那个人居然猥琐地抱着他家leader，还不顾他的抗拒，硬是将他往厕所拖的时候，大脑里名为冷静的线一瞬间就砰的断掉了，接下来发生的事情就已经不受他自己控制了。

 

相叶大脑一片混乱，情急之下眼角都渗出了眼泪，他听见大野急促的喘息声，胡乱地用手背拭去泪水，往大野在的隔间爬过去。他刚一碰到大野的脸，刚刚还软掉的腿忽然有了力量，一直流个不停的眼泪也止住了。他有条不紊地替大野扣好扣子、系好皮带，脱下自己的薄风衣将已经缩成一团的大野整个罩了起来。

 

大野不知道被下了什么药，相叶每次轻轻地拂过他的皮肤都会引起他不适的呜咽。相叶将他打横抱起，安慰似的蹭了蹭他汗湿的额发，大野居然也奇迹般地渐渐安静了下来。风间本以为是相叶的安慰起了效，仔细一看，大野已经陷入了半梦半醒的状态，眼睛半睁着，嘴里小声地说着胡话。

 

风间明白大野应该撑不到回家了，这个模样也根本不能回家，但相叶得罪了那个编导，至少今晚最好快点离开这个地方，剩下的事情交给事务所处理。

 

相叶仿佛读出了风间的纠结，走近了他轻声说道：“去我家。”

 

4>

 

风间绕到车后座上，替相叶开了门。相叶先下了车，弯腰把大野抱了出来。一路上大野时而昏睡时而清醒，区别不过是清醒时的呻吟声带上了些隐忍。

 

他不太放心，本想一直陪着，没想到相叶在他面前挡了一下，回绝道：“先回去吧。”

 

风间多少有些犹豫，但是眼前的相叶已经恢复了平静，再加上这是对方团里的事情，他想了想便默许了，目送着两个人进了公寓大楼。

 

怀里的队长一直把头埋在他弯曲的上臂围出来的小空间里，温热的鼻息像是穿透了他的单衣，直直地扑在他的皮肤上。相叶有些心猿意马，眼见着盖在大野头上的连帽快要掉下去，他便低头咬住了帽檐，再次将大野通红的脸掩藏了起来。

 

大野虽然又瘦又小，但是体格上还是个正常的成年男性，相叶一直抱着他，直到进了家门、把他安置在床上了，他抖了抖胳膊，才感觉两条胳膊都已经酸麻不已。

 

他去浴室放了一缸热水设置成了保温，回来一看，大概是新的一波药效涌了上来，大野正侧着身，双腿来回磨蹭着，双腿间的欲望已经明显地把牛仔裤顶起了小帐篷。

 

其实他也不知道怎么办。

 

相叶坐到床边，轻轻地摇了摇大野，小声地问道：“leader，要、要给你找……”

 

大野抬起汗湿的小脸望了他一眼，随后痛苦又难堪地别开了视线：“放我一个人吧，明早、明早就会好了。”

 

已经绵延了不知道多久的药效，现在看来分明已经拖垮了他的身体，整个人一会儿冷一会儿热，浑身都被冷汗浸透了。

 

相叶明白大野中了春药，虽然不知道是什么种类，但是所谓春药不过是让人产生性欲的东西，性欲纾解了自然就能解除了。

 

他试探性地摸上大野双腿之间，被碰到的一瞬间大野猛地一颤，强行撑起已经没有力气的身体，想要翻过身去把显露无疑的欲望压到身下。

 

相叶轻声安慰道：“没关系，leader，我帮你。”

 

不知道大野还有没有理解他话语的余裕，他还是像正在替小孩拔牙的牙医一样，试图解释自己的每一个动作，好让他能够安心下来，不再恐惧地反抗。

 

“leader你没力气了，自己做不了。”他轻易地拨开了大野挡住下半身的手，“要是一直这样下去，会很难受的。只要射出来就好，leader，乖一点。”

 

大野嘴里翻来覆去的嘟囔着不要，手一次次被挥开又一次次地拿回来。相叶心想这样下去只是白白消耗大野的体力，便蹬掉拖鞋爬上了床，背倚着床头，将大野抱到腿上侧坐着，左臂环住他的后背，没什么力气的小脑袋蔫蔫地垂在相叶肩膀上，就算这样他的手还是执拗地护着腿间。

 

相叶叹了口气，像哄孩子一样拍了拍他的胳膊，右手抓住他两个手腕一起递到了左手里，大野一下子动不了了，只能紧紧地夹住腿，牙齿抗议似的咬住了相叶的脖子，只是他连牙根都酸软了，力度与其说是咬不如说是含。相叶一个激灵，感觉自己一直刻意压制的欲望悄悄地抬了头，便有些难堪地转移了视线，右手利落地解开了他的皮带。

 

内裤已经有一片布料被流出的前列腺液浸泡到半透明，肉棒也已然显出些红紫色，这样还拒绝着他的抚慰，大野未免也太能忍了。

 

他只是想要帮大野用手解决一下，至于自己刚刚意外起了的反应，他本来也是打算着在安抚过大野之后自己解决。于是他将坚硬的肉棒从束缚的内裤里释放出来，并没有彻底剥光他的衣服。

 

相叶战战兢兢地握住了大野的性器，跨过了这个槛之后他忽然没了之前的紧张，只想赶紧让大野轻松一点，便裹弄着肉茎上下套弄，大拇指不时蹭过已经满溢出前列腺液的铃口。大野忽然不咬他了，下一秒他感觉到大野好像流泪了，凉凉的泪水打湿了他的T恤，一个劲儿地往他脖子里流。

 

他一边因为肉棒被人捉住抚慰而舒服地呻吟，一边又止不住地哭，上气不接下气地在相叶耳边委屈地打着奶嗝。

 

相叶自己的性器已经彻底硬了，顶高了柔软的运动裤布料，恰好就嵌在大野被迫分开的双腿之间。他一度升起了想在大野腿间发泄欲望的妄想，很快这恶劣的想法便被打消了，自己又在心里打了自己一巴掌。

 

大野很快就受不住了，连绵不断的吟叫声猛地一顿，一直坚挺的肉棒终于舒服地软了下去。

 

相叶也没工夫去处理自己的欲望，先下了床把大野抱去浴室，想洗去他一身的汗好让他快点入睡，以免明天感冒发烧。

 

大野射过一次之后，大脑短暂地清明了一下，忽的来了力气推开了想要抱他的相叶，自己如同醉酒一般，一边说着“自己去洗”，一边踉踉跄跄地随意挑了个方向就想走。相叶跟在大野身后，也不敢抱他，只能时不时地把他扭回正确的方向。

 

“你、你出去吧爱拔酱，我自己洗。”

 

他状似清醒地说了这么一句，下一秒就连人带衣服掉进了浴缸。相叶苦笑着摇了摇头，再次不顾大野的反抗，替他把濡湿的衣服褪下来。

 

大野越是想要护住胯间，相叶越是无法理解，同样是男人，大野大可不必这样掩藏自己的私处。

 

“好啦，leader，乖一点，裤子脱不下来啦……”

 

他拉开大野的手，快速地拉下了他的外裤和内裤。这时他才发现大野的性器又硬了，几乎挺高到贴住下腹。相叶看了看自己仍旧精神的下半身，无奈地叹了口气，仍然决定先帮大野解决没有完全纾解的欲望。

 

相叶握住他的性器，但是他的目光却完全落在了性器下方露出来的奇怪器官。他的视线在大野的脸和下身来回游移，有点不敢相信自己的眼睛。长在他身上的，性器和后穴之间……看上去像是……

 

他手指颤抖着抚摸上那片花唇，霎一碰，大野就仰高了头，瞪大眼睛发出了难耐的喘息，一半是抗拒一半是期期艾艾。他试着撬开两瓣花唇把手指探进去，花径紧致又潮湿，在内壁左右搔挂了几下，花穴深处就急不可耐地接连鼓出蜜液。

 

他明白这里并没有被人触碰过，敏感的不像话，光是手指的开拓就让他呼吸的频率异常紊乱，白皙的小腿一个劲儿地蹭他的腰，小手拼命地扑腾，想要相叶的抚摸再温柔一点。

 

这里如果不解决的话，恐怕前面的肉棒再怎么射都不能让他彻底舒服下去。

 

相叶眸色一暗，接二连三地增加插入的手指，穴口又湿又软，根本无需再多的扩张。

 

大野的声音断断续续的，相叶也已经被眼前的艳景给逼疯了，把人一把抱到腿上，握住他的腰就往下按。大野虽然希望小穴能够被抚慰，却从来没有接受过这样尺寸的插入，膝盖和手一起按在缸底想要支起身体，仍然敌不过相叶的强迫，被迫一寸一寸地把怒涨的阴茎吃了进去。

 

“啊呜、呜、呜呜呜……”

 

他的呻吟紊乱不成调，被插入了三分之二时又突然大声尖叫了一声。相叶感觉自己的插入受到了微弱的抵抗，他稍稍退出，借了鼓劲，一口气把性器全部插了进去。

 

“不要、不要啊……不、不……”

 

相叶明白自己刚刚顶破了他处女膜，他一定痛的不行，便短暂地停了下来，抚摸着大野毛茸茸的后脑勺，等他哭声渐缓才开始缓慢的抽插。

 

渐渐食髓知味的身体开始懂得索要更多，指尖轻轻地刮蹭相叶后背，嘴里呜呜地，含混不清地要求着什么。相叶“嗯？”了一声，轻声问：“里面痒吗？”

 

“呜呜、……”大野完全被药效控制了神志，讨好地舔舐着相叶的耳垂。

 

“说实话，不说就不给你了。”

 

大野颤声道：“想、想，给我、呜……”

 

相叶又是喜欢他这直白的小模样，又恨他被下了药，才刚刚插入了一小会儿就开始晃着腰诱惑他，重重地插入了几回，感觉浴缸里不好用力，便把人抱起来走出浴缸，压在床上抬高了腰肢操了起来。大野脸贴着枕巾，受不住地哭叫，穴口被磨蹭的烂熟，随着大力的抽插，刚刚处女膜破损出的血混着淫液一起被挤了出来。

 

大野早就射出来了，身前的床单湿的一塌糊涂，相叶则是忍了很久了，完全没有插够，仍旧摆着腰在缠绵的花穴里抽插，偶有几次还深深嵌入了花穴深处闭塞的宫口。大野身上的两套性器官都已经得到了餍足，不需要更多的刺激了，然而相叶兴致高涨，掐着大野的腰不允许对方有丝毫的拒绝。

 

等到他内射进去的时候才发现，大野不知道在什么时候已经晕过去了。相叶深深地呼了口气，把疲软的性器抽了出来，身下人便软绵绵地侧向倒了下去。

 

他不知道大野到底算男人还是女人，是不是需要事后清理。他在网上搜索了一大堆事后的注意事项，最终还是决定尽可能地把自己射进去的东西清理出来。

 

毕竟，如果大野算是女人的话，怀孕也不太好的样子……

 

虽然从他个人来讲，他无比希望大野能够怀上他的孩子。他本来就非常依赖这个成熟的哥哥，一夜春宵之后更是压抑不住自己内心的占有欲，只想忘记之前所有糟糕的事情，满心地希望把这个人占为己有。

 

5>

 

“你这大半夜的……”

 

松本润一边打哈欠一边开了门，话说了一半便戛然而止。他看得出来门口这个人的状态很不好，头耷拉的很低，发丝间透出他极度苍白的面庞。他从来没有见过相叶雅纪这种了无生气的鬼样子，连忙让了个位置让相叶进来。

 

相叶却直挺挺地站在原地，沉默了一阵子之后他抬起头来，发际处满是虚汗，如同一条濡湿的小狗一般。

 

他张了张嘴，像是把什么话吞了下去一样，从松本润身边穿过去进了家门。

 

松本润在他背后关上门，又抢跑了几步泡了茶，回来看的时候，相叶还是垂着头站在玄关没动弹。松本润吓得够呛，赶紧把人拉到沙发上坐下，连连问道：“到底怎么了？”

 

“我……”他瞄了几眼松本润，咽了咽口水，“我和leader做了。”

 

#

 

松本润一开始是有点怕自家的队长的。

 

个子比他高，气场比他强，身上还有着各种各样神奇的传说。他本以为是不可能和他一同出道的，等到录制出道曲的时候，发现歌词上有长长的大野solo，他才后知后觉地明白了，自己二十年三十年的演艺生涯，恐怕都要和这个人绑在一起了。

 

但是他渐渐地长高了，大野智却恍若停留在了19岁的模样。

 

是从什么时候开始察觉到的呢，自己对他产生了不可告人的遐思……

 

他定定地望着相叶：“为什么？”

 

相叶深深地吸了一口气，把事情从头到尾讲了一遍。

 

“其实leader他……他……”相叶百般为难，但最终下定了决心，说道，“我觉得我们想要长久地走下去的话，leader他瞒不了太久的……”

 

松本润挑了挑眉。

 

“leader有……有长女人的东西。”相叶嘴里发干，一时找不出合适的词语，只好手忙脚乱地描述道，“下面有，刚刚帮leader换衣服的时候，才发现也有……胸，只是不太明显，但是有点软绵绵的，我想大概是……”

 

“……”松本润扎扎实实地怔了一下，“你说leader是女人？”

 

“不，不是女人，leader……”相叶急得不行，从沙发上腾地跳起来，拽住松本的手腕就要往外走，“leader还在我家睡觉，和我一起去看看他吧好吗？”

 

#

 

除了年上的两个人以外，其余三个人都已经搬出来独自居住了。相叶和他家住的不远，都在东京市中心附近。午夜时分，主路上静悄悄的，平日驱车十分钟的路程，这次不到五分钟就抵达了目的地。

 

看到大野的时候，他已经洗过澡，在床上蜷成一团睡着了。松本润上去动作轻柔地掀开被子，大野皱了皱眉，并没有醒过来。这个睡姿实在微妙，腿并的紧紧的，手臂折在胸前，倒是好好地把上下两处性征给护住了。脖子上能看到明显的吻痕，嘴唇也有些红肿，腕子上还有浅浅的指印。

 

松本不敢多动作，怕还没想好如何面对大野就吵醒了他，到时候场面太过尴尬，便重新给他盖好了被子，轻手轻脚地出去了。

 

“爱拔桑怎么想？”

 

相叶摇了摇头：“我……大脑里有点乱。”

 

松本沉吟片刻，重重地叹了一口气：“爱拔桑还是老样子，运气真好呢。”

 

他抬头，不明所以地望着松本。

 

“那我就直说了，爱拔桑。”松本直勾勾地盯着他，“你也喜欢他吗？”

 

相叶先是头皮一炸，但很快就琢磨出来了这句话里哪里不对，结结巴巴地问道：“润君喜、喜欢leader吗？”

 

闻言松本楞了一下，随即摇着头苦笑了起来：“爱拔桑，那两个人……恐怕也是喜欢leader的啊。”

 

#

 

大野头疼得厉害，天刚蒙蒙亮，人就挣扎着从梦里醒了过来。

 

陌生的天花板，陌生的被子和陌生的气味。

 

被睡眠虚掩的记忆瞬间冲破了屏障翻涌而上，像是被关在黑暗囚笼中的麻雀一样，在大脑中胡乱地四处冲撞。

 

在剧烈的头疼消停下去之后，下身的疼痛才明显起来。他咬着嘴唇，眼神不知所措地乱瞟，偷偷地在被子的遮掩下，用手指去碰了碰红肿的花|穴，确定了记忆是准确的之后，手触电般地回缩，心里复杂的情绪还没有整理好，眼眶中的泪水倒是先掉了下来。

 

胀痛倒还是其次，身体深处的缺失感比疼痛还要让他心慌。

 

他从来不知道那层膜有这么强烈的存在感，或者说是他的心理作用在作祟，他总感觉身体里空荡荡的，膜与内壁粘连的地方一直在钝钝地疼。

 

他发了很久的呆，就像是突然堕入地狱的人不愿意去面对真相一样，总要做一会儿梦醒之后还会是原来的世界的梦。忽然门把手拧动的声音唤醒了他，他肌肉瞬间僵硬，大脑一片混乱不知道作何反应，蹭的从床上爬了起来，歪歪扭扭地正坐着。

 

松本和相叶两个人熬了一晚上，谁都没睡觉。眼见着快七点了，松本去厨房煮了白粥，回来一看，相叶终于撑不住了，表情纠结得趴在沙发上睡了过去。

 

于是他轻手轻脚地去了卧室，本以为经过了昨晚，身心俱疲的大野应该还在睡觉，没想到刚推开门就看见他忍着痛苦正坐的样子。

 

为什么是正坐？

 

大野低垂着头，手紧紧地攥着，嗫嚅着嘴唇好像想要说什么。

 

松本坐到床边，扯了扯大野的肩膀，柔声道：“你先不要正坐了。”

 

大野腾地抬起头来，颤声道：“松润？”

 

为什么松润会在这里？

 

“还痛不痛？”他侧过身去，双臂从大野腋下穿过，轻轻地抱住他，“正坐在这里，是想向爱拔桑道歉？”

 

大野一下子泄了气，下巴软塌塌地搁在松本肩膀上，不一会儿松本就感觉自己的肩头被打湿了。

 

这下把松本心疼的不行，他环抱着大野，将他抱到自己腿上来。大野浑身都在出虚汗，已经脱力了，如同没有骨头的布娃娃一样歪倒在松本身上。

 

“leader不用道歉。”他轻揉着大野的后脑勺，“你和爱拔桑都没有错，错的是铃木桑和那——”

 

话没说完，松本几乎是立刻就感受到了大野激烈的情感波动，他整个人抖如筛糠，呼吸变得急促而混乱，手指死命地揪紧了松本的衣摆。

 

松本心乱如麻，一下子不知道说什么能够安慰大野，只能紧紧地抱住他，轻拍后背来转移他的注意力。

 

本来大野就体格小巧，这下又几乎缩成了一团，整个人如同畏寒的小动物一样，一个劲儿地往松本怀里钻。

 

感受到了此刻大野的心理防线有多脆弱，松本便不再作声，只是无言地抱着大野，下意识地像哄小孩一样，一会儿轻拍他的后背，一会儿按摩他僵硬的手，等着他自己开口倾诉。

 

过了一会儿，大野的手指终于变得柔软了起来。松本与他十指相扣，不轻不重地捏了两下。

 

大野咽了口唾沫，就在松本耳边，咕咚一声听上去十分清晰。

 

原来就觉得大野不经意的举动会散发荷尔蒙，如今和他拥抱在一起，这种感觉更加地强烈了。之前松本眼里的大野是一举一动之中裹挟着令人倾倒的男性魅力，而现在他知道了大野身体的秘密——或者说是因为大野的身体得到了初步的开发——松本总觉得，大野的神态中藏了若隐若现的媚意。

 

“我觉得，是我的错……从一开始就是。”

 

他的声音变得冷静，字节和字节之间却粘连的更厉害了。

 

这个开头就不对。

 

但松本怕自己一说话就又要坏事，便强行把想要打断他的冲动压了下去。

 

“一开始就不应该留下的。但是现在走也走不掉了。……我一直在做梦，做自己的身体是正常的梦。但是果然，都是梦……才两年就变成这样了。我……”他茫茫然地嘟囔着，声音越来越小，“……我们走不远的。”

 

松本润听着大野这自暴自弃的话，顿时急火攻心，重重地啧了一声，掀起被子就把人放倒在床上，捏住他的下巴，吻住了那冰冷的嘴唇。

 

轻薄的被子在身后飘落下来，直到两个人的上半身被完全地笼入了黑暗。

 

大野怔怔地望着近在咫尺的松本的容颜，手指绞紧了他微微汗湿的衣衫。

 

黑暗中松本轮廓浓重的五官都变得模糊柔和。

 

这家伙，什么时候变得这么成熟了……

 

“我们要走的路还长着呢，说好了要成为top，别这么快就打退堂鼓。你可是我们的leader……”松本抚摸着他的鬓发，轻声道，“别抛弃我们。”

 

6>

 

虽然乐屋里还是一如往常的表象，但是二宫能敏锐地感受到哪里有些异常。

 

他虽然敏感，但毕竟不会占卜，这些人一点不说的话，他连猜测都没有根据，实在是毫无办法。

 

樱井翔还没有到，四个人没有一个愿意开口。大野有些承受不住这样的低气压。他不想那么多人知道他身体的秘密，但是同团的两个人已经知道了，他只好站在选择肢之间进退维谷。

 

在松本润的安慰下，他重新打起了精神，暂且放弃了退团的想法。

 

于他个人来说，双性人的身份越少的人知道越好。

 

但如果是瞒着那两个人的话……就像这次一样，他本来做着自己能够一辈子瞒天过海的美梦，但仅仅苦撑了两年就宣告破灭。他不知道还能瞒樱井二宫多久，那两个人又是极其敏锐的人，光是被二宫用探寻的目光打量了几眼，他就已经受不住，几乎要全盘托出了。

 

还和相叶有了身体关系……如果这是唯一一次就好了。他总不能有了队长的身份，连这种事情还要雨露均沾。

 

现实已经打了他一个措手不及，他实在是不知道瞬息万变的下一刻会发生什么。

 

而且……主动和被动，完全是两码事。

 

但他心里乱糟糟的，连续的两天实在是没有那么多的魄力去做那么多重要的决定了。他最终还是选择从乐屋仓皇而逃。二宫已经察觉到了他们三个之间的微妙，此时逃出去只会加深他的怀疑——这些细枝末节的事情，他已经自动忽略了。他暂时没那个勇气和二宫或者樱井独处……

 

“大野桑脸色很差。”

 

“呃……”

 

洗手台上的镜子里映出了二宫略带阴鹜的面庞。

 

私下里的二宫本来就有些阴沉，经常面无表情，浑身散发着生人勿近的气场。

 

平时他还能够分辨出只是懒得说话和真的心情不好的二宫，但他如今做了有些亏心的事情，只觉得和二宫对视一眼就要受不了了。

 

二宫把下巴搁在他肩上，双手撑在洗手台上，将他从背后环了起来。

 

二宫锐利的目光并没有直接落在他脸上，而是通过面前巨大的镜子同他交汇着。这样只换的大野更加的窘迫，除了要拼尽全力承受二宫强烈的气场，还必须要注视着自己踌躇不安的面孔，他感觉自己的心理防线正在被一点一点地摧垮。

 

但可笑的是二宫什么话都没有说，什么质问都没有出口，只是拿沉静的眼眸注视他罢了。他这完全就是一个趁母亲不注意偷走了钱，母亲还没有发现犯人是兄弟姐妹里的哪一个，他就已经被若有若无地落在自己身上的目光给逼得不打自招了。

 

“……”二宫忽然垂下眸子，叹了口气，“你不用对我坦白，瞒着我也可以。但还是不要瞒着翔桑比较好。”

 

“翔君今天……”

 

已经让摄制组等了半个小时，樱井还没有露面。

 

“他去找社长了。”

 

除了惊慌失措，他的脸上终于露出了一点别的表情。

 

他疑惑地回望着二宫。

 

“翔桑想要给我们换一个经纪人。”

 

把他推上酒桌、拒绝他的求救的那个人的面孔顿时浮现在眼前，前一天晚上的噩梦忽然在脑海中复苏过来。尽管他紧紧地咬住了牙关，但还是忍不住身体的反应，像是虾米一样弯下腰去，全身颤栗不能自已。

 

二宫轻轻抚摸着他的头发，俯下身去，用温暖的胸膛贴住他冷汗津津的后背，静静地保护着他，直到身体的颤抖彻底平息下去。

 

“你瞒不过我，更瞒不过翔桑。”二宫淡声道，“你可以犹豫几天，但是越犹豫越不好。翔桑身体里关了野兽，不要把它放出来。”

 

再次抬起头来，大野眼圈已经红了。

 

“你若是害怕，可以到我家去，我把翔桑带到你面前来。你也不用说太多，亲口告诉他经纪人没有得逞，就已经足够了。”

 

#

 

足足延迟了一个小时，樱井才姗姗来迟。

 

身边跟着业界内鼎鼎大名的经纪人。他们一个刚刚出道两年，还深陷低迷的组合，能够有这么个经纪人替他们出头，摄制组的脸色算是勉强好看了一点。

 

在两场杂志采访中间，二宫不着痕迹地缠住了樱井。后者刚刚做完了一整晚梗在心头、扰得他根本没有睡着的事情，散发出的氛围没有平时那样暗藏凌厉，而是从内到外都很温和。估计是睡眠不足的缘故，他向二宫交代完新经纪人的事情后，就歪倒在沙发上补起了觉。

 

大野长长地叹了口气。

 

难熬的京都时代，樱井几乎是他除了家人之外最大的慰藉，他也早就把樱井当成了家人。

 

或许在家人面前，双性人不是那么……难以启齿的秘密。

 

#

 

被经纪人带上酒桌，单靠大野智一个人不可能脱身。如果其他两个人没有参与其中的话，今早乐屋的气氛大可不必那么僵硬。

 

能够面不改色地在被偷了钱的母亲面前梗着脖子说不是自己，不被抓到证据就不会松口，绝不会不打自招，相叶和松本就只比大野强了这么一点。

 

当然他和樱井又不是家长，这样的比喻或许有些别扭。

 

他说樱井身体里有野兽，大野那一瞬间露出来的恐惧让他明白大野并没有理解他话中的意思。樱井已经尽自己所能，尽快地将不安定的因素从大野身边清走，但还是晚了一步。若是让樱井知道大野经历了那样噩梦般的遭遇，就算最后不是最糟糕的结果，但是樱井一定会悔恨的不能自已……那野兽从不会咬伤他人，只会把他自己咬的变遍体鳞伤。

 

他不能把这事全部交给大野一个人承受。

 

#

 

当晚新经纪人和五个人一起吃了饭。

 

私事是私事，聊到工作的时候就没人再去紧揪着不放了。所谓精神支柱与影子队长，从那时开始便开始变得确凿无疑。被认可了人格魅力的大野智，被认可了办事能力的樱井翔，变更了人物设定的松本润，专心于综艺节目的相叶雅纪，执着于演戏的二宫和也。绿色和紫色彼此交换，各自带着各自的使命，五人决心以这样的身份再次出发。

 

年轻人总归心中隐隐有一团似燃未燃的火焰，一旦引来了些许火星，这火必定会旺得燎原。

 

只是雄心壮志过后，走出了烤肉店，大野喝得本就不多，冷风往脸上一吹即刻清醒了过来。

 

刚刚在饭桌上，樱井邀请他，两个人单独去第二轩。经纪人调笑着两个利达有自己的小秘密要说，便同下面的三个人约了另一处的居酒屋。

 

他还没有想好怎么和樱井坦白，只是酒精误人，不仅壮了他的胆，还让他忘却了前一晚的事件，如今一想当时点头点得坦坦荡荡的自己真是无可救药。

 

“翔君不难受么？”

 

“嗯？”樱井偏过头看他，“没怎么喝的。”

 

“是说，你昨晚没怎么睡好吧，今天精神很差……”

 

樱井摇头，揽过大野的肩头笑道：“没有事。反正明天休息，今晚放肆一些也无妨。况且有些东西就得趁着热乎说，放凉了就没当初那个情绪了。”

 

大野紧张地攥着拳，呐呐了几声都没能把话题接下去。

 

“怎么，哥哥和我在一起还会紧张么？”樱井捏了捏他脸颊，“刚才不还挺会说话的嘛。像热血教师一样，说着我不愿意什么的，松润都被你吓到了。”

 

“这不是喝了酒就……”

 

大野有点不好意思。其实在松润亲吻了他，替他掖好被角道过晚安之后，他根本没有睡着，而是想了很多发展方向的事情。他心想自己既然决定留下来，就必须得做出点队长应该做的事情，尽快地把团从窘迫的境地拯救出去。想了想去并没有想到什么好办法，沉沉睡去之后，本以为这事能够暂缓一阵，换个时间再来理顺自己的思路，没想到第二天大家就凑在了一起。

 

他也终于明白了，自己没法做传统意义上的队长，他最擅长的事情就是坚持自己的信念，像是仓鼠把笼子骨碌骨碌地踩到地老天荒，他对自己很有信心。

 

所以才说出了只要坚持下去就一定能够成功，这样的话。

 

“不，我觉得很好啊，这样热情的哥哥，只有我们能看见。有的时候也不要把自己的努力太藏着掖着了，偶尔说出来不是什么坏事。”

 

他悄悄地瞥了一眼樱井。后者没有在看他，唇角衔着淡淡的笑容，眼睛里荡漾着温和的光。大野突然充满了勇气，翔君这么为岚着想，肯定能够包容得了他身体的残缺。

 

“翔君！”

 

他被自己骤然提高的音量吓了一跳。樱井显然也被喊愣了，放开揽住大野的胳膊，和他面对面地站着。

 

“其实……我……”大野咽了咽唾沫，嗫嚅了起来，“我不是正常的身体。”

 

他不像岚每次自我介绍的时候都有固定的“在全世界卷起暴风雨”这样的介绍词可以说，主动向别人坦白这个秘密，这还是第一次，他没有经验。

 

更何况他也不了解自己的身体，做不出标准的解释。

 

樱井没有露出他预料之中好奇的神色，而是紧紧地蹙起了眉头。

 

“为什么突然对我说这个？”

 

“这、这个？”大野被问蒙了，结结巴巴地重复着樱井的话，又反问过去，“为什么不问是怎样的身体？”

 

樱井眉眼间泄露出一丝焦躁，双手也忍不住握住了大野的肩膀，“为什么突然对我说这个？为什么不保守好秘密？你到底遇到了什么？”

 

大野完全被绕晕了。樱井的反应打得他措手不及，他本来就不是那么伶牙俐齿的人，只能愣愣地望着樱井，什么话都说不出来。

 

樱井带着他往反方向走了。他家在反方向，走个二十分钟就能到。

 

知道自己的反应有些不同寻常，樱井只好耐住性子，一点点把两天发生的事情全部诱哄了出来。

 

没有让经纪人得逞，但和相叶上了床，松本也知道了这件事，二宫对他说一定要尽早坦白给他。

 

樱井瞬间陷入了沉默。他万万没想到，事态如此瞬息万变。在大野和其他三个人还未曾相识的三年前，他就已经知道了大野的秘密。然而短短的两天之内，他却被所有人甩在了身后。

 

“……”

 

虽然身体介于男女之间，但大野的思维还是纯男性的，没有那么脆弱，很快就从昨晚的惊险中脱身出来，重整旗鼓准备与交了心的队员再度上路。

 

但知道了事情的来龙去脉之后，樱井的反应还是让他有些消沉。

 

他感觉樱井没有在嫌弃他的身体，那他到底在纠结什么，大野心头有些莫名。

 

“那我回去了。哥哥……晚安。”

 

就算心里压抑着不甘的怒火，他还是做不到一气之下转身离去，把大野一个人留在原地。他必须得看着大野安全到家，心里那一块大石头才算是落了地。

 

大野喊住了他。

 

“翔君……你不要不说话。你到底在介意哪里，你可以对我说，我没那么脆弱。”

 

樱井背对着他，暗暗地叹了口气。

 

我介意哪里？

 

我介意那个编导脱下了你的衬衣，介意相叶歪打正着地夺走了你的初夜，介意松本在柔软的被褥中亲吻了你的嘴唇。

 

千万的心绪一口气涌了上来，狭窄的声带却一时无法振出如此多的声音。

 

他猛地转过身去，一直压抑着的暗沉眸光尽数爆发出来，仿佛从幽深的瞳仁之中窜出了漆黑的火焰。他上前两步，不顾大野惊愕的表情，攫住他的下巴亲了过去。他甚至感觉自己磕到了大野的牙齿，柔嫩的唇瓣夹在坚硬的齿列之间，辗转的亲吻几乎要将嘴唇磨出血来。

 

“你要是还不懂，我也没办法了。”樱井捏住大野后颈，微微地撤开了些距离。撂下这么一句话，复又亲吻了上去，只是这次的吻轻柔异常，仿佛在安抚那承受过狂风骤雨的可怜嘴唇，蜻蜓点水了几下便飞快地离去。

 

大野抹着嘴唇，怅然地望着樱井远去的背影。

 

嘴唇又热又辣，他的心脏也躁动不已。

 

7>

 

“翔桑？翔桑早就知道了哦。”

 

电话对面传来窸窸窣窣床单摩擦的声音，二宫好像正躺在床上，说着说着翻了个身。

 

“什、怎么可能？”他瞬间结巴起来，“他怎么会……”

 

“这你就不必深究了。”二宫懒洋洋地打断了他。

 

总不能告诉他，他们两个三年前就曾经上手玩弄过他的身体吧。除了没有上本垒，该做的事情全都做了。

 

“倒是你，怎么这个时候给我打电话来？”

 

“……”大野一时语塞。

 

因为你好像对我没有那个意思……这种话他怎么可能说得出来。

 

倒是二宫声音平淡，简简单单地就打碎了大野的幻想：“别是把其他三个人当男人，单单把我当闺蜜吧。我说大叔，你能不能不要这么单纯，别人不点破的事情自己难道猜不透么？”

 

听筒里静悄悄的，只能听见偌大房屋中秒针咔哒咔哒前进的声音。二宫有些失望，也不指望这个家伙脑袋能转悠得多快，草草结束了这通电话。

 

#

 

是啊，他猜不透。

 

全部的精力都用来保护自己的秘密了，哪里还有闲情逸致去看破谁的爱慕之心。

 

#

 

虽然相叶夺去了他的初次，但奇迹般的，他和相叶的关系却变得更加亲密。从爽朗青年身上，他感受不到狎玩之意，况且那晚深渊之中看到的救世主正是这个人，面对他，大野提不起怪罪之心。

 

“啊、这么说，以后利达是打算一个人过的？”

 

相叶取来一串葡萄，掰了一大半塞进大野手心。大野不知道为什么和这个人聊到了这种话题上，但不过是有一搭没一搭的闲聊，他并不介意这个话题。

 

“是啊。再说了，这种身体，不自己一个人过还能怎么办？”

 

生性自由是原因之一……最大的原因，还是女人不可能接受他这样的身体。不如说从诞生之日起，孤独终老就是他注定了的未来。

 

“我没问题啊。”相叶嘴里塞满了葡萄，发出含混的声音，“我觉得利达的身体很可爱啊。是真的，我发誓。要是我的话，一定会好好守护利达的。”

 

大野轻叹一声。

 

相叶瞄了他一眼，气鼓鼓地伸出手去揉捏他柔软的脸颊：“别露出这么一副我一定是在开玩笑的表情好不好？”

 

“那假设。假设哦！如果不是那件事，爱拔酱不知道我是这种身体，还会这么想吗？”

 

虽然只是随口一问，没有抱什么希望，他还是可耻地心脏扑通扑通狂跳。

 

相叶一改刚才的爽朗模样，沉吟片刻，认认真真地回答道：“如果不是那件事，我可能不知道对利达的这种心意叫作喜欢。”

 

他挠了挠头：“毕竟，我也不知道男生可以喜欢男生……”

 

大野愣了神，反应过来的瞬间脸色爆红，掩饰般地咳嗽了两声，责怪道：“说、说什么奇怪的话……”

 

要是不知道相叶雅纪这个人的性格就好了，那样他还可以把这些话当成敷衍的甜言蜜语……

 

虽然说着责备似的话语，但是这个表情分明不是那个意思。

 

“利达你啊，前两年我就一直觉得，我们和你之间有那么一道说不清缘由的屏障在。”相叶反手握住大野，“其实没必要的。就算大家都喜欢你，你要是不同意的话，没有人会勉强你的。”

 

意识到自己嘴瓢了的相叶忽然结结巴巴地解释起来：“啊……那个、我不是故意、不是故意说的，可能不是这样的，大家可能不是喜欢你，不对，可能不是……”

 

大野哭笑不得，朝他的膝盖就是一巴掌：“好了别解释了！”

 

#

 

如果他没有理解错的话，亲吻了他的松润和翔君，还有那通电话中的nino，向他表达的都是这个意思。

 

相叶天真烂漫，和他聊天不必藏着掖着，但是一旦面对其他三个人，他就有些胆怯了。

 

翔君的爱意从不知何时开始绵延至今，对他来说未免太过沉重；松润还小，可能是在这样诡异的气氛中随波逐流；而nino总是一副玩世不恭的笑脸，让人摸不清猜不透。

 

录节目的时候，nino还像没事人一样，随随便便地就往他身上靠。他们两个人在镜头的左侧腻腻歪歪，十足好闺蜜的模样，他怎么都不敢相信今天早上就是和这个人通了电话。

 

樱井一整天情绪都不高，偶尔向他投来阴沉的视线，常常是抿着嘴，一副欲言又止的样子。

 

恰好这天家里煮了寿喜锅，远方的亲戚邮寄来了他最喜欢吃的荔枝。美食在前，那些困扰了他好几天的事情一瞬间就被抛至脑后，母亲一边清洗着食材，一边望着他剥荔枝时欢欣的面孔，露出慈爱的笑意。

 

“哎？今天爸爸和姐姐都不在家吗？”

 

直到寿喜锅搬上桌，饭桌前也只有他和母亲两个人。

 

“爸爸去北海道出差了。姐姐的话，今天和男朋友一起去看夜场电影了。”

 

“那做得这么丰盛，会浪费的……”大野顿了顿，“是专门为我准备的？”

 

“因为你这两天看上去很累。”妈妈掀开锅盖，堆叠得整齐漂亮的食材散发出诱惑的香气。大野眉目间顿时柔软起来，也有些羞耻，心想自己若是因为工作的事情焦头烂额也就罢了，深陷与同事的感情漩涡中头痛不已，还让母亲察觉到了……自己实在是个失职的儿子。

 

玄关忽然传来敲门声，母亲正在往小碗里盛菜，大野便跳下餐椅去开了门。出现在门口的赫然是樱井翔，好像没有喝过酒的样子。就算他现在站在他家门口神情镇定泰然自若，也没有办法掩盖他做出了异常举动的事实。

 

大野并不是能够从容地拒绝别人的性格，所以比起每次都要绞尽脑汁地想出说辞，他更偏好一开始就讲清楚自己的固执和禁区。

 

他们五个人彼此也有这样的默契。

 

现在的场景，就是他极力想要避免的。

 

母亲看他许久未归，这边两个人面面相觑也没个动静，疑惑地寻了过来。虽然没有私下里见过面，她多少知道这人是儿子的同事。尽管她不清楚为什么儿子会莫名其妙地和樱井翔对峙，眼下气氛有点僵硬，她还是拉过樱井翔的手，把发着呆的大野一并推了进去。

 

不同意队员来家里的妈妈，当然是他捏造出来的人设。

 

他只是不希望家庭会被自己的工作打扰罢了。

 

“刚好家里煮了寿喜锅，我和小智两个人也吃不完……”

 

她把樱井引到餐桌前，大野跟在身后不发一言地坐回了原位。

 

樱井像是被热气腾腾的寿喜锅惊醒了一般，良好的教养一瞬间回到了他的身体，他不露痕迹地补上了刚刚就应该出口的寒暄：“真是抱歉，打扰您和智君了。”

 

到这个地步，大野已经生不起气来了。不如说他本来就没有生气，樱井翔于他是极其特殊的存在，他不可能生他的气。

 

他只是摸不清头脑，向来公私分明的樱井为什么突然不打一声招呼就敲了他家的门。

 

#

 

饭后樱井和妈妈在一边聊天，大野插不进嘴，只能吸着果冻，看着干巴巴的综艺节目。

 

樱井那能言会道的天性完全复苏了，恐怕也是猜到大野平时不会多讲工作上的事情，一直在和妈妈聊工作中的大野。妈妈则是完全听入迷了，平时十点就会准时上床睡觉，聊到十点半了还没动窝。

 

“太晚了妈妈，翔君还得回家呢。”

 

妈妈后知后觉地看了眼表，当即吓了一跳：“你看我！这么晚了，要不然……”

 

大野眼皮一跳，反应倒是又准又快，可惜嘴的动作慢了半拍。

 

“……翔君留下来吧。让智君给你换上一套新床单。我经常打扫，客房还是很干净的。”

 

还好母亲就算困极了也不会忘记自己儿子不是普通男孩子，不能哥俩好一张床挤一挤。

 

可是樱井早就知道他的秘密，这种要求自然连提都不会提。

 

“……”只会半夜偷偷摸过来罢了。

 

大野睡得不深，门刚被扭开就醒了过来。樱井坐在他床边，把床头灯打开，昏黄灯光的笼罩下，他们两个人面面相觑，谁都不肯先说话。

 

最终他还是敌不过樱井的心理素质，掀起被子准备下床：“你是找厕所么？还是想喝水？”

 

“我想见你。”

 

他拽住大野的胳膊，后者一个没有防备，刚刚直起来的膝盖一弯，重新跌坐了下去。

 

“翔君……”他无奈地叹了口气。

 

一直以来看上去都比他成熟的樱井，忽然有些委屈地钻进他怀里，闷闷地说道：“你不能……”

 

大野没有听清，下意识地反问回去：“我不能什么？”

 

樱井箍住他的手腕，将他压倒在身下，幽深的黑眸死死地盯着他：“你不能因为我是最乖的人，就不给我糖吃。”

 

“……”大野瞬间哑然了。

 

虽然很不想听懂，但他还是避免不了和这个人与生俱来的默契。

 

“但这个东西、是不能平均分配的……”他艰涩地解释道。

 

樱井眼眸中浮起脆弱之色，黯然道：“所以你是不喜欢我了。”

 

“不是的！”他下意识地否定了，却在樱井陡然一滞的目光中，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦，说不出听上去不会太暧昧的话。

 

樱井等来等去，也没有等到大野袒露自己的心意，有些失望地咬了咬嘴唇：“我不会强迫哥哥。……只是我想要哥哥知道，开始在意你是在发现秘密之前。我是想把哥哥当作完完全全的男人来喜欢的，从来没有贪恋你的身体。”

 

他直起身来，颓唐地从他身上下来：“我不怕哥哥不喜欢我，我只怕你因为自己的身体得不到纯粹的爱情……”

 

太糟糕了！

 

这个人，怎么可以这么温柔……

 

大野叹了口气：“我真是怕了你们了……”

 

他心一横，爬起身来，按住樱井的肩膀，垂头吻了下去。他没有闭上眼睛，樱井蓦然瞠大的桃花眼中闪着兴奋的泪光，看得他胸口一阵柔软。

 

“你们也别太小瞧我了。”大野跨坐在樱井身上，用力地揉了揉他的后脑勺，轻笑道，“有这种身体，我天生就没期待过正常的爱情。”

 

#

 

他觉得自己也是胆大，和他一样浅眠的妈妈睡在隔壁，看电影的姐姐指不定什么时候电影就会散场。他和樱井互相爱抚，对方的手掌心热得发烫，烫得他丢盔弃甲，甚至连一句“锁门”都开不了口。

 

大号睡衣松松垮垮地套在他身上，樱井都没有特意去解扣子，一边的肩头已然袒露出来了。大野靠在床头，樱井双膝跪在床上，扶着他的后颈吻着他的锁骨，单手解开了他的纽扣。

 

大野配合着将衣物褪了去，比常人更加容易情动的身体酸软无力，挣扎着想要脱掉樱井的背心，樱井被小猫爪子抓来抓去惹得一身邪火，最终还是自己三下五除二地脱去衣服，和他裸裎相对，顺遂了大野的意思。

 

两年过去了，他胸前还是只有颜色和乳头的大小异于常人， 并没有发育的迹象，这让他多少有些安心，如此一来他也不必因为胸部而烦恼。就算多了个小花穴，也只是藏在内衣里，不会像乳房那样撑高他胸前的衣物。

 

他撩拨了几下那潮湿的阴核，取了些天然的润滑液浸湿手指。大野自然不会在房间里放润滑剂，两个人干柴烈火一发不可收拾，身为主动的一方，樱井只能出此下策。

 

大野发现他只是逗弄他春水泛滥的前穴，不停刮取着粘液，又拎高了他的大腿，引导着多余的淫液流向身后，他不由得惊慌起来，嘴巴磕磕绊绊说不清话：“干……干什么，不插前、前面吗？”

 

樱井忍得满头是汗，但仍旧耐心地安抚着大野：“我说了，在发现你的秘密之前，就已经喜欢你了。”

 

意想不到的秘处被撬开了。

 

大野脑袋里嗡的一声，完全没有想到那处也能够成为容纳肉棒的甬道。

 

半晌他才反应过来，樱井在用男性之间交合的办法，来疼爱他并非纯男性的身体。

 

说来奇怪，这样淫靡的气氛中，他居然还能把樱井的选择理解成他对自己的爱护，这样的自己也是完全没救了……

 

樱井花了十二分的心思润滑扩张，大野被刮弄着前列腺，连带着前穴和阴茎都陷入了对求而不得的高潮的疯狂渴求。直到大野自己受不了了，哀哀地求着他插进来，樱井才将隐忍许久的肉棒抵住了那处。天赋异禀的身体柔顺地接受了他的占有，大野一时忍不住被满足时瞬间的狂喜，尖声呻吟起来，樱井既想听他放荡的吟叫，又担心被大野的妈妈发现两个人的抵死缠绵，只得暂缓了抽插，吻住大野的嘴唇，将那清亮的叫声吞咽进自己的肚子里。

 

大野渐渐地清醒过来，有些不好意思地闭紧了眼睛。樱井不敢做得太放肆，只得缓缓地抽送着肉棒，快感来得温润又平和。

 

这家伙一直这么冷静成熟，就算是这个时候，也不会忘记他的处境，不会在时机尚未成熟的现在为了一逞私欲而暴露两个人的关系。

 

“像老爷爷一样……”大野低低地笑道，然而就算抽插变得温吞，每每顶入他深处之时，他还是忍不住发出小声的惊呼。

 

樱井捏着他腰的手指不由得收紧了力气，心知大野只是调侃，并不是真的没有理解自己的用意，只得无奈地笑了笑，咬紧牙关压抑着心里几欲暴走的野兽。

 

这个混账家伙，总喜欢看自己失控的模样。

 

 

8>

 

醒来的时候，天已经大亮了。

 

煎蛋的香气从虚掩的门缝中钻了进来，把饥肠辘辘的他从梦中唤醒。除了腰有些酸之外，身体的感觉十分清爽。樱井没有睡在身边。昨夜他实在是倦怠到极点了，不知何时，竟毫无知觉地滑入了梦乡。

 

姐姐昨夜留宿在外，樱井坐在饭桌前，妈妈在把烤好的面包盛到盘子去。

 

见他起来了，樱井推开旁边的餐椅，大野顺从地贴着他坐了下来。

 

“早上好智君，睡得好么？”

 

母亲的神情很是温柔。大野下意识地点了头，忽然觉得母亲这句问话怪怪的，再一想昨天晚上两个人胆子竟然那么大，在隔音如此差的日式住宅中颠鸾倒凤。

 

他感到脊背发凉，脸顿时红透了。

 

也不知道是心大，还是故意不去理解，樱井看上去倒是处变不惊。

 

两个人一同坐上了保姆车，大野被臊得半晌缓不过来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着绞在一起的手指。

 

“你没事吧……”樱井笑他。

 

“翔君，”大野捂住脸，闷闷的声音透过指缝传出来，“我想搬出来住了。”

 

#

 

再三确认了大野的意愿之后，樱井很快地帮他找到了一处公寓。离樱井和二宫家近一些，离最远的松润也不过五站路的距离。

 

五个人忽然达成了诡异的默契，没有人再去主动提那件扰乱了彼此之间关系的事情。虽然身体尝过了肉味，可他并不是贪欢的人，比起翻云覆雨来说，疲倦的一天过后倒头就睡才是最能取悦他的生活状态。

 

演唱会的周期过去，大野得到了一周的休息。回老家住了几天后，他就被原知宏邀请，两个人一起回了京都。事实上kyotokyo剧场已经消失了，但是因为当年那些高强度的公演，原染上了腰伤，他膝盖的伤也越来越严重。

 

原在车站前等他。虽然只长了大野一岁，或许是身高的原因，原看上去成熟得多。

 

“不走么？”看原没有离开的意思，大野看了看手表，“进去等车吧。”

 

“还有人要一起去。”原朝大野背后看了一眼，“啊，人来了。”

 

大野回头望去，来人正是半个星期没有见过面的二宫。他身上松垮垮地披着芥黄色的外套，没精打采的，口罩都没有戴，小小的脸缩在衣领里。

 

好在清晨的人流量小，他们三个人杵在车站前也没有引起什么骚乱。

 

二宫上车就倒头睡过去了，大野坐在他旁边，那家伙睡着睡着就缩成了一团，后背贴着窗沿，毛茸茸的头顶贴在他胳膊上。

 

“他为什么来啊……”原挑了挑眉毛，“你一会儿问他好了。”

 

“原君为什么突然想到回京都……”

 

原淡笑道：“散散心。”

 

前段日子，原的母亲刚刚过世，他、樱井和二宫都去了葬礼。原瘦得脱形的身体，今天看上去才总算恢复了几分往日的风貌。

 

大野从口袋里掏出母亲塞进来的海苔饭团，推到原面前。

 

原接到手里，沉默地剥开保鲜膜，只咬了一口便重新包好收进了口袋。他和原一时都没心情说话，各自偏过头去。大野眼睛一转，恰好对上了二宫幼兽一般黝黑的瞳眸。

 

他咳嗽了一声，问道：“你昨晚几点睡的？”

 

二宫没吭声，脖子一伸，蜻蜓点水地碰了他的嘴唇，又闪电似的缩了回去，窝成一团假寐。

 

大野摸了摸鼻子，扭过头去看原。后者的手一直揣在口袋里，像是在摩挲那枚饭团。他忽的有些不自在，只好学着二宫的模样阖上了眼睛。

 

#

 

剧场还有其他的剧团在演出。

 

虽然他们三个都不知道这剧团是何方神圣，但二宫还是拉着他们两个买了票，一进剧场就轻车熟路地摸到角落的地方坐了下来。

 

“回忆过去啦，回忆过去。”二宫指了指大野的座位，“原来翔酱就坐你这个位置。”

 

大野瞳孔微张，搭在扶手上的掌心瞬间感到了一丝不同寻常的温度。

 

“你那个时候是义经。弁庆从桥上下来，握住你的手。”二宫轻声说，“我心里想着，‘如果你有朝一日向我伸出手的话，我也想这样跟着你走’。”

 

“……可惜你不是主动伸出手的。”二宫的指尖敲打着两人座位之间共用的木质扶手，笑了笑，“你被人吊起了一只胳膊伸过来。我不知道怎么办。虽然早就决定了只要你伸手的话我就会跟你走，可我从来没想过，若你是被逼的，我到底是走还是不走。”

 

“……”

 

第一幕已经过去。剧场中唯一的光源也被幕布遮挡了起来。大野眨了眨眼睛，什么都看不清，只能感受到二宫柔和的轮廓。

 

他的手握成拳搁在双腿之间，手心汗津津的。他几乎没有犹豫，大脑中的想法一闪而过，身体就将其付诸了实践。

 

恰好此时，舞台上点起了炫目的灯光。没了黑暗的掩饰，大野不再大胆地直视二宫，而是用余光偷偷地瞄他。那双向来蕴着令人捉摸不清的光芒的眼睛，此刻正微微地瞠大，单纯地透露着讶异，灼热的视线一动不动地盯着大野放在他手背上的手。

 

大野第一次见这样不设防的二宫，他很少会如此赤裸地流露出自己的情绪。

 

他收起湿漉漉的手心，将二宫肉乎乎的手包裹起来。二宫终于想起来这只手的主人，抬起头来回望大野。

 

大野留了一个状似认真看演出的侧脸给二宫，只是耳朵红得十分明显。

 

他听见二宫笑了一声，左手掌心中的手便翻了过来，触感柔软的手指如同轻柔的水流一样穿过他的指缝，与他十指相扣。

 

大野浑身一震，下意识地想往回抽手，却没能成功，二宫的手虽然柔软，手劲却很大。

 

“我那时还想，‘如果我拉住了你的手’，”二宫牵起他的手，凑到唇边吻了那棱角分明的指骨，“‘我就不会再放开了’。”

 

#

 

大野来之前还有些恐慌自己能不能好好地面对京都这座城市，实际上来到这里之后，才发现完全不用担心。剧场消失了，更不要说当初那些人了。三个人如同普通的游客一样，在京都的街头上晃悠，消磨着时间。晚上返京的时候，原从口袋里掏出了两张舞台剧的票塞给大野。大野不用看也大概知道是什么票：这几天，町田在帝国剧场有舞台剧。

 

大野有点搞不懂二宫。开演那天他在关系者入口等他，等来等去，等来的人却是松本。

 

私下里松本是个交际花型的人气者，不论年纪职业，交了很多的朋友。但大野始终忘不了那个怕生又怕寂寞的小豆丁，对他讲着小心翼翼的敬语，得到他第一次回应的时候，兴奋到通红的脸和耳朵。

 

松本没有解释的意思，搂着他的肩膀进入了剧场。他领着大野去后台打了招呼，町田正睡眼朦胧地整理着发型，看上去还是老样子，开演之前的十分钟才会结束休息室里的爆睡。

 

“大野！”

 

他眼睛一亮，从椅子上弹了起来。大野心里有疙瘩，应接不暇，有点狼狈，松本又把他往前推了推，转身挂上门出去了。

 

町田的目光从松本身上收了回来，拖住大野的手腕将他拉到沙发上安置下来。

 

“我这两年都没怎么见过你了。怎么来也不跟我说一声？位置安排好了吗？”町田一顿，笑了起来，“松本桑已经安排好了吧？”

 

大野摇了摇头：“是原哥给我的票。”

 

“听说你们之前回京都了。”

 

“就是那次。”

 

大野回得简洁，突然感觉到町田没有继续话题，才心底里暗暗懊悔自己的表现过于冷淡。他心里没有冷淡的意思，只是突然见到町田有些手足无措罢了，他原本就不是能说会道的人。

 

町田抿了抿嘴，轻声问：“他们知道你的事么？”

 

大野触电似的抬起头来。町田凝视着他，黝黑的眼眸汇聚着担忧的神色。

 

他差点忘了，之前还是jr的时候，帮他打掩护的就是町田。町田曾经是唯一知道他秘密的人，有这么个竭尽全力守护自己的人在身边，他日子过得还算轻松。突然被拖出了安全的港湾，他不得不自己吐出带血的燕巢，心力交瘁地保护自己，一边还承受着背叛町田的痛苦。

 

“你肯让他碰肩膀，应该是知道了吧。”町田摸着下巴，“所有人都知道了吧。”

 

他结结巴巴地追问：“怎、怎么这么说？”

 

“说不定樱井和二宫比我知道的还要早。你还记得么？在京都的时候，他们两个经常一起下京来看你。”町田噗嗤笑了出来，“一个头脑聪慧教养良好的小少爷，和一个什么事情都会被他揣摩到的阴沉宅男，这两个人的组合不是太奇怪了吗。”

 

“要是再阴谋论一点，说不定这个团都是他们为你构筑的巢穴呢？”町田说着说着，自己都开始摇头了，“我胡说的。那时候都还是十几岁的小孩，没这么可怕。你不要怕他们。”

 

大野长长地叹了口气：“我懂了。”

 

他终于明白了，为什么他坦诚与相叶和松本之间的事情的时候，樱井翔会露出那种又焦躁又难过的表情。二宫说樱井早就知道他的秘密了，他没想到是会是那么早——那时他还睡在町田的羽翼之下，根本没有想过有谁能发现自己的秘密，或者说他从未想象过除了町田还有谁会没有恶意，会帮他保守这个秘密。

 

“啊……我真是……”我真是身在福中不知福啊。

 

一阵敲门声传来，催场的staff叫走了町田。大野还沉浸在自己的情绪之中，松本也不打扰他，只是抱着胸站在门口等他。大野忽然猛吸了一口气，不等松本看清他的表情，他便飞扑进松本怀里。

 

松本这几年长得飞快，身高和体重已经超过大野了，虽然吓了一跳，但还是稳稳地接住了他。大野的胳膊烫得厉害，同样温度的泪水很快浸湿了他的前襟。

 

他想起二宫把票交给他时的平静神情，还有那句简短的叮嘱：让他见一见町田。虽然他也想让大野尽早卸下心防，坦率地相信他们的感情，但他却只能眼睁睁地看着大野一个人在困顿的漩涡中团团转，手足无措无计可施。

 

他甚至不清楚，为什么这短短的十分钟中，大野会有这么大的转变。

 

他低下头，把脸埋进大野软软的发间，鼻子轻轻地蹭了两下。他什么都不想说，只是轻轻地拍着他的后背，尽力地将大野圈在自己怀里。町田离开乐屋的时候拍了他的肩膀，大概是他的错觉——他忽然感觉肩膀上变得异常沉重，仿佛从町田手中接来了什么重要的东西似的。

 

但他不讨厌这种感觉。就算是替大野背负所有沉重的秘密，他也心甘情愿。

 

9>

 

“我好像有网瘾了。”二宫把手提包放在地上，“不过，你可能不懂。真的很严重。再这么下去我就要死了。”

 

不用打开手提包的拉链，光是看手提包上鼓起来的棱角，大野就已经知道里面装的是什么了。

 

你游戏玩了这么多年突然就有生命危险这是骗谁呢？要是需要我帮你一把销毁这些游戏机的话，带游戏机来就好了，你为什么还带了睡衣来？

 

大野有槽无口憋得难受，千言万语化作了一句：“……所以呢？”

 

二宫大大方方地占领了懒人沙发：“所以你要二十四小时贴身监督我，敦促我早日戒掉网瘾。”顺畅地说了一大串，他又意犹未尽地补了一句，“医生是这么说的。”

 

医生还说你肌肉量不够呢，我是不是还得敦促你日行千里好好锻炼？

 

大野摆了摆手，头疼地揉起了太阳穴，转而看向拥挤的玄关：“下一个！”

 

“二号选手樱井翔。”

 

樱井穿着整齐笔挺的西装，弯腰脱下皮鞋，把手包往衣架上一挂，施施然地掏出了房契。

 

背后的三号选手和四号选手先后倒抽一口凉气。

 

“唔……”

 

虽然他付得起房子的钱，但是直接拿房契省着操心也没什么不好。再说了……房子是樱井找的，装修也是他一手操办的。他一个拎包入住的房客，没理由把房东拒之门外。

 

大野大手一挥：“合格。”

 

樱井看他这么干脆，顿时喜上眉梢，一个箭步冲上前去，硬是抢在大野做出反应之前，偷袭似的在他脸颊上飞快地亲了一口，闪电一般地窜进了起居室，牢牢地占领了半边的沙发。

 

这么灵活迅猛的樱井实在是太少见了，大野愣了半天，摸着脸懵懵地看向了松本和相叶。两个人的表情极度微妙，先是对樱井这一下偷袭表示了错愕，接收到大野的目光之后才后知后觉地反应了过来。

 

大野清了清嗓子：“这位松本先生。”

 

忽然被点到了名，本来想用来润喉的唾液堵在嗓子眼，松本狠狠地梗了一下，面色诡异，下一秒便捂着嗓子弯下腰，将身体近乎完全对折了起来，手里的包也啪的一下掉在地上。

 

大野默默地扯住松本的胳膊，把他拖进屋子里去，另一只手不停地帮他顺气。

 

“合格。”

 

“偏心！！！”二宫抱着一口袋的游戏机高声抗议。

 

大野摊开手，嘴巴一撅，无辜地耸了耸肩膀。

 

没错我就是偏心要是不服的话就弃权啊。

 

——读出了这一层意思的二宫自动闭上了嘴。余光扫过去，大野把松本交给了樱井，樱井活脱脱一副正妻的姿态，一边拍着松本的后背，一边挑起眉毛，摆出了一个滑稽的表情。

 

你是魔鬼吗？？

 

二宫再次想起了那个外表阳光可爱又软乎乎好像很好欺负的样子，但十来岁就把大野划进自己狩猎范围甚至不惜与他结盟的樱井翔。

 

还好他没有动独占大野的心思。要是他有这心思，他们三个加起来都不够他玩的。

 

不对。他的想法根本上就是错的。虽然樱井翔心思缜密步步为营，但他却始终尊重敬畏着大野，比起强取豪夺，他选择了一条最辛苦但能够最大限度保护大野、保护两人之间感情的路。

 

本来想吐槽的，想着想着怎么开始夸他了？

 

二宫越想越不爽：“庆应大学还教你怎么追大野智了吗？？”

 

樱井突然接收到这种无缘无故没头没尾又毫无技术含量的吐槽，一时之间不知道说什么回击好，只能目瞪口呆地和二宫大眼瞪小眼。

 

四号选手正乖乖地站在门口。

 

事到如今——不如说从一开始——他就没想为难他们。

 

反正他已经不住在老家了，家里多几个人又怎么样呢？

 

更何况，他们是秘密共享的关系。整个世界，除了実家，就只剩这个地方能够给他百分百的自由了。

 

“来吧？”大野挑挑眉毛。

 

刚刚还面无表情的相叶，脸上突然满溢了无人能敌的爽朗笑容，大声说道：“我是O酱第一个男人，我要对O酱负责！”

 

一瞬间，五六个抱枕越过大野的头顶，纷纷划出抛物线的轨迹砸向相叶。

 

听见背后不绝于耳的炮弹发射的声音，大野默默地抱着头蹲了下来。

 

真厉害呢，爱拔酱。

 

果然在这个世界上，每种人能够安然无恙成功长大，背后都会有自己的独门诀窍呢。

 

这就是所谓的生存之道吧。

 

#

 

分配房间收拾行李折腾了一整天，大野精疲力竭地瘫倒在沙发上。临近傍晚的时候先后来了两个电话，把相叶和樱井叫了出去。两个人洗了把脸之后再度容光焕发。美其名曰是来戒网瘾的二宫和也同学已经霸占80寸彩电玩了三个小时了，松本润同学在邀请他和二宫一起参加聚会未果后，一脸“我就知道你们不会去的”，摇着车钥匙离开了。也不知道他们哪来的这么多精力。

 

唔……果然还是岁数的问题……

 

二宫原本坐在茶几前面，要是有个妈妈在的话一定会被揪着耳朵教训眼睛还要不要了。

 

大野放空的模样通过电视屏映进了他的眼里。

 

二宫暂停了游戏，去冰箱取来了两罐冰啤酒，靠着沙发坐在毯子上，往下一滑，脖子往后仰，舒舒服服地枕在大野腿上。大野的确怕痒怕得不行，但好像只对这个人免疫似的。他任由二宫晃着脑袋寻找合适的姿势，又体贴地曲起了腿。

 

“干杯——为以后我和大叔相依为命的人生——”

 

大野嘴角一抽。

 

他决定不做任何回应，仰头咕咚咕咚地喝了小半罐冰啤酒。低下头来的时候，恰好碰上了二宫上目线的目光。

 

大野打了个寒颤：“干嘛。”

 

“真没情调啊。”二宫努了努嘴，“人家都这么邀请你了。”

 

“之前也没见你这么粘人的……”大野拿开啤酒，低下头爽快地亲了一口，“好了好了，无事退朝。”

 

被这个平时榆木疙瘩一样的家伙出其不意地抛了直球，二宫很给面子的中招了。他万万没想到大野这么干脆，撩人不成反被撩，下意识地弹了起来，卷起身体，手难以控制地打着颤捂住了嘴。

 

半晌他才平静下来，狠狠地啧了一下舌，转过头去准备给大野一个漂亮的还击，好稳固自己的总攻地位。

 

但这一回头，他就动弹不了了。

 

大野喝酒容易上脸，喝不了多少就晕乎乎地睁不开眼了。他正歪着脑袋靠在沙发靠背上，红着脸笑眯眯地看着二宫。

 

“喜欢吗？”大野伸手勾着二宫微卷的头发，声音轻飘飘的含着笑意，好像逗猫一样。

 

二宫顺着大野的动作动了动脖子，反手搭住大野的手腕，轻声回道：“喜欢。”

 

闻言他软软地笑了。惬意安逸的神情有点不太像面对恋人的模样，硬说的话倒是有点像看着儿子吃掉了一整盘胡萝卜的慈祥的老妈。

 

但他并不讨厌被这样的目光笼罩。不如说两个人一直以来就是这样的关系……他是主动出击的刀与剑，大野故作糊涂，永远都会守在他身后。

 

“今天合适吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“……”

 

几个字好像胶水一样黏住了他的嘴巴。明明平时自己看上去才是更会撩人的那一个，但这个时候却大脑一片空白，连个曲线球都抛不出来。

 

二宫有些恼怒地别过脸去。

 

大野歪倒在沙发上，吃吃的笑了。

 

“害羞？”大野捏住二宫又红又热的耳廓轻轻揉搓，“真容易害羞啊nino酱。”

 

直球一个接着一个。

 

二宫感觉自己的防线出乎意料的脆弱。

 

“从之前就是这样，nino酱一点都不坦率，明明看上去什么都不在乎的样子。”大野缩回手来，规规矩矩地双手叠放在小腹上，声音越来越遥远，仿佛陷入了沉思，“和翔酱一点都不一样。翔酱一点漏洞都看不出，可你就……”

 

二宫支棱起耳朵：“我就？”

 

“不……”大野结束了自顾自的梦呓，转过头来看他，“没什么。所以你刚才想说什么呢？”

 

一副我懂但我不说的样子。

 

和这个人根本不需要用语言来交流啊。

 

“已经和别人做过了吧？”

 

“做过了哟。”

 

没有喝醉的时候，说这种话也能说得这么得心应手的吗？

 

“和翔酱。”

 

十分确定的语气。看他这副吃飞醋的早熟少年的模样，大野乐得不行，强忍住笑意，淡淡地重复道：“是翔酱。”

 

“J呢？”

 

“没有呢。”大野终于破了功，掩住嘴笑了，“那家伙才是最害羞的嘛。”

 

“噢……”二宫点了点头，“那我和J，可不可以一起来啊。”

 

本来还游刃有余的大野听了这句话竟然硬生生地哽住了，支吾了半天也憋不出一个字来。

 

“不行吗？那就没办法了，多给大叔一段时间消化好了。”二宫爬到沙发上，双手撑在大野耳边，露出了暧昧的目光，“反正时间还多的是。”

 

“……别利用我的秘密超常发挥啊。”

 

嘴上说着拒绝的话，左腿却踩到地毯上，给二宫的膝盖让了位置。

 

“那这次……就交给我吧。是我的乔迁之礼啊。”

 

“唔那我不是很亏……”

 

“我还想问你要补偿呢。没有把第一次给我的补偿。”

 

“不要说强词夺理的话……唔……”

 

“我回来了！我——”

 

闻声二宫从沙发上冒出了一个头。松本润喝得刚刚好，腿脚不发颤，红润的脸庞上冒着幸福感爆棚的泡泡。

 

“糟了，是J。”

 

大野警惕地把身体缩成一团：“休战。”

 

“休个X啊J快过来我们把这个大叔就地办了……J？J？J你别脸红了过来帮帮忙行吗别指望二宫选手福君级别的肌肉能干过神仙大野智好吗？？”


End file.
